You're Such an Uke
by MarsInsane
Summary: Seme and Uke are actual baseball terms. What happens when Tsuna asks Yamamoto what Uke means?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I never realized there was holes punched in saltine crackers.

Let's see if I remember how to do this.

You're Such an Uke.

"Oi. Dame Tsuna. You only have five minutes to get to class." A baby wearing a black fedora said to his brown haired teenaged student, which he woke up with a kick to the side of the head fifteen minutes ago. The resultant Hieee and scrambling from his now wide-awake student made the baby smirk. The baby left the room and hopped down the stairs while his student literally fell down the stairs.

"Ita ta ta… Reborn! Why didn't you tell me to get ready sooner?" Tsuna asked his little baby tutor with teary eyes while pushing himself off the floor.

"I woke you up earlier but you fell back asleep. So I woke you up again and you just sat there staring at nothing for ten minutes." The baby answered while walking into the kitchen, still smirking, to eat some of Maman's delicious food. "You're going to be late dame Tsuna." Tsuna's eyes widened as he rushed into the kitchen to grab some toast to have at least something to eat, almost tripped over a chair leg, almost fell over himself when he went to grab his bento from his mom, and made it to the door, all the while thinking how unfair it was that he wouldn't be able to eat delicious food because of a sadistic tutor keeping him up studying and then waking him up too early. He wished he had someone to save him from this nightmare. Not that he was a damsel in distress. Damsel no, distress yes.

"You're such an uke, dame Tsuna." Was the last thing he heard before the door closed behind him. 'Uke? What does that mean?' He thought as he rushed passed his gate.

"Yo! Tsuna." A cheery voice from right next to him greeted, almost making him drop everything he was holding out of fright.

"Ah Yamamoto." His friend just smiled at him and started speed walking cheerily along with him. He ate his toast as fast as possible and missed it when it was gone. He then looked over at Yamamoto 'How does he not worry about being late? If Hibari-san sees us after the bell rings… Hiiiiiiiieeee.'

"You okay Tsuna?" He heard a hint of worry in his friend's voice.

"Ah! I'm fine Yamamoto. Just don't want to be late. Ano, where's Gokudera-kun?" He wondered why it was so quiet and realized after a minute his silver-haired self-proclaimed right-hand man wasn't around yelling at Yamamoto for being a baseball idiot.

"I don't know. Maybe he isn't feeling well. Ha ha." 'Eeee I hope Bianchi hasn't gone to visit Gokudera-kun. And how is Yamamoto so cheerful?' He thought, still not understanding the baseball enigma. Tsuna glanced at his watch and saw that they had two minutes before the bell rang and the gates of the school closed. He picked up his pace even more almost jogging. Yamamoto didn't mind. The word that Reborn called him as he was leaving this morning popped into his head and for some reason he felt like he should ask someone.

"Ano, Yamamoto? What does uke mean?" He saw Yamamoto stop and looked at him. They were standing right outside the gate and he was getting a little antsy about just standing there but he was curious as to why Yamamoto stopped. Yamamoto then smiled brightly at him, making him blink in surprise.

"Tsuna does know about baseball."

"Eh?"

"It's a term for catcher, although it isn't used that much today. Seme means pitcher."

"Oh." Why would Reborn call him a catcher when he didn't even play baseball? There were a few stragglers running passed him and he glanced at his watch to see they had thirty seconds to get to class. Before he could freak out Yamamoto placed both his hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a pleasant smile.

"I'll be your Seme if you'll be my Uke. Ne Tsuna?" He blinked up at Yamamoto. What do you say to that? He heard some girls gasp and looked at his watch again. Fifteen seconds.

"Hiiiiieee Yamamoto! We're gonna be late!" He grabbed his friend's hand and ran into the school courtyard, threw his shoes off, put his slippers on, ran up the stairs, and opened the door a few seconds after the school bell rang. And thank that is holy and unholy because the teacher wasn't there yet. Tsuna collapsed in his seat while Yamamoto laughed and went to his own.

- Recess Break -

After finally getting through two classes, I could finally get a break. I hated taking notes. I was tempted to eat my bento but then I'd be starving by the end of school. Yamamoto came over and sat in the vacated seat to the left of me, closer to the window.

"Want some Tsuna?" Yamamoto held out some tamago and my stomach rumbled. Yamamoto chuckled. I blushed and took some. Yamamoto started going on about baseball and I nodded politely but looked around the room. I jolted when I noticed a group of girls glaring heatedly at me. 'Hiiiieeee what did I do?' I quickly looked away but could still feel the glares stabbing into me. I saw some other girls glaring at the ones glaring at me and when they saw me looking, gave me thumbs up or winks. Now I was totally confused.

"Get out of the way you stupid girls!" Cue sighing or giggling from said girls as Gokudera made his way over to Yamamoto and me.

"Gokudera-kun!" When he heard me his face lit up like a puppy's making me sweat drop.

"Juudaime! I'm so sorry I couldn't escort Juudaime to school this morning." He got down on his knees and bowed. I flailed and sputtered, embarrassed at this even though I should be used to it from him.

"That's alright Gokudera-kun. Please get up." He quickly stood up.

"Of course Juudaime." He then took the seat to the right of me.

"Haha. We thought you were sick. And don't worry, I escorted Tsuna to school this morning." Oh no. Gokudera's gonna explode. He jumped out of his seat already.

"You stupid baseball idiot! If what I had to do this morning weren't so important I would've shown up. I barely trust you to get Juudaime to school! I should just get rid of you now to make my life a little better!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamite and went to light a cigarette but I grabbed his arm before he could. I looked up at him.

"Please Gokudera-kun sit down." For some reason Gokudera blushed but put his dynamite away, but before he sat, he pointed at Yamamoto.

"You're lucky Juudaime is so nice to let an idiot like you stick around." Yamamoto just laughed while I sweat dropped. Gokudera finally sat down and almost looked like he was pouting. The bell rang to signal recess over.

- Lunch Break -

They decided to stay indoors to eat because it was too windy to eat up on the roof. Tsuna happily ate his bento while Yamamoto offered some of his lunch to Gokudera. Gokudera just growled about stupid idiots and went to go buy some food. If Tsuna weren't so hungry he'd offer to Gokudera too but eating that tamago for a snack earlier made him hungrier. By the time Gokudera came back he was already half finished with his bento. They were sitting the same way they were during recess.

"Ne Gokudera, did you know Tsuna knew about baseball?" Yamamoto asked once they were all finished eating. Tsuna was kind of zoned out.

"What the hell are you talking about Idiot?" Gokudera wouldn't be surprised if the idiot just said that because Juudaime said something that the idiot probably already said.

"Tsuna asked me about an old term used for catcher. I asked him if I could be the pitcher to his catcher. Well I asked if I could be the seme to his uke. Haha. He never answered though. Ne Tsuna?" Tsuna blinked back to the conversation and looked back and forth between the smiling Yamamoto and the darkening Gokudera. He realized he probably should've been paying more attention to the conversation because he wasn't sure he could deter Gokudera from blowing something up. Gokudera suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on Tsuna's desk.

"The hell idiot!" He ground out, everyone looking in their direction. "You'd hurt Juudaime!" Yamamoto gave a look of confusion but Tsuna's eyes widened in realization. Whenever Yamamoto gets his hands on a bat or a baseball he goes into baseball mode and becomes a pro but because of that anyone who isn't on par with him gets hurt. "You'd be way to rough. Who knows how bad you'd hurt Juudaime. I won't allow it! Besides, I'd made a better Seme for Juudaime than you ever would!" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head laughing but other than that everyone was deathly silent. Everyone was staring at them, some in confusion (mostly guys, one or two girls), others in denial and horror (a mixture of girls and guys but mostly girls), and others with scary happy faces (mostly girls with one guy). Gokudera stood straight up and looked over at everyone staring. "What the hell are you all looking at?" That jolted everyone making a lot of people look away or get into groups and sob/squeal. Tsuna thought he heard some of the girls sob out 'Not Gokudera-kun too!' A random thought that popped into Tsuna's head was 'Why were there so many people in their classroom?'

"What is with all the crowding and the noise?" A deep voice said calmly. The room went deathly silent but with a reason that Tsuna knew about. Hibari-san walked through the door of the classroom. Those not frozen (which was quite a few) ran for their lives, others that noticed that the bell was going to ring and were supposed to be in this classroom tried to not catch the eye of the head of the disciplinary committee. Hibari heard sniffling and looked at a girl sitting in one of the front seats. He strolled over to her and stood there until she looked up at him. "Why are you crying herbivore?" She gave a muffled squeak but swallowed and knew she had to answer honestly. Even thought Hibari-san never hurt a girl she didn't want to prove it wrong.

"Gokudera-san said he's make a better Seme for Tsunayoshi-san, then Yamamoto-san would. And Yamamoto wanted Tsunayoshi-san to be his Uke." She said it hoarsely so it was hard to hear her even with the room silent as it is. Hibari heard her clearly and looked at the three mentioned with narrowed eyes. Gokudera scowled at the prefect, Yamamoto just smiled nervously, while Tsuna was trying to sink into his chair. Tsuna stopped the urge to squeak as Hibari-san walked over to them. He towered over Tsuna and looked at him with a weird glint in his eyes.

"So you're an Uke Sawada, Tsunayoshi?"

"Reborn called me that this morning." Tsuna stuttered out. He didn't like the way Hibari-san was looking at him.

"Why would the kid call you a catcher?" Yamamoto asked confused. Tsuna was glad he wasn't the only one who didn't get why Reborn called him that.

"Catcher?" Hibari raised an eyebrow at that but then he smiled understanding the situation. "I don't think that was what the baby meant when he called you that Sawada, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna gave a look of confusion, along with Yamamoto but then was surprised when Hibari grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat.

"Come with me herbivore."

"Ehhh?"

"Let Juudaime go! You bastard!" Before Gokudera could pull out any dynamite, he was k. by a tonfa.

"Gokudera-kun!" Before Tsuna could go help his friend, Hibari started dragging him backwards out of the classroom. The teacher walked in the classroom as Hibari was dragging Tsuna out.

"Hibari-san, Wha-" Before the teacher could finish the question Hibari cut him off.

"I'm going to show Sawada, Tsunayoshi the true meaning of being an Uke." Then proceeded to drag Tsuna all the way to the reception room, making sure none of his subordinates would bother him and his prey.

Back in Tsuna's classroom a few girls sobbed out "Not Hibari-san too!"

~Omake~

Tsuna walked out of the school and saw his two friends waiting for him. Gokudera looked at his Juudaime and was ready to kill that bastard Hibari. Tsuna's clothes were wrinkled, a button was missing from his shirt, his hair was terribly ruffled more so than usual, there was a small red stain on his shoulder that looked like fresh blood, and for some reason he was limping.

"Juudaime! Where are you hurt? What did that bastard do to you? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Calm down Gokudera. He didn't do… too much to me." Tsuna was blushing horribly but he just wanted to go home. "Can we just go home now? Please." Gokudera looked hesitant but nodded while Yamamoto looked on a little worried but just let it go.

"So Tsuna? What is the real meaning of being an Uke? And can you be mine?"

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeee."

Oneshot? Should I try to write what went on with Hibari and Tsuna? Just a warning, I'm horrible about finishing a story once I start it.


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, then it would only be on in the middle of the night and appeal to yaoi fangirls/perverts.

AN: I noticed some minor errors in the first one but I'm too lazy (on ) to go in and fix it. Also the omake I had wasn't the original ending I had planned. I had it leading into 5927 (GokuTsuna) but no one mentioned that in the reviews. I got a lot of 8027 (YamaTsuna) requests. I guess because of their interaction. ^.^;;;

Also this took a while because for some reason I can't write a good lemon but for some reason tentacle porn is easy for me. (Haven't posted that. It's an ItaNaruSasu. Never finished it =_=)

WARNING LEMON WARNING GRAPHIC GUY ON GUY ACTION

* * *

Hibari dragged Tsuna into the reception room and practically flung him towards the couch. Tsuna, being Tsuna, tripped over the coffee table in front of the couch and landed in the middle of the couch face down. As Tsuna was tripping, Hibari closed and locked the door, then turned around to stare as Tsuna untangled his legs from the table and rolled onto his back on the couch with a slight groan. Hibari made a quick phone call on his cell phone to Kusakabe warning him and telling him to tell everyone else to stay away from the reception room or they will be severely bitten to death. He hung up and walked over to his desk, placing the phone and jacket down, then walked over to the open window and shut it.

He looked at Tsuna who was sitting on the couch and looking at him curiously, with a little bit of fear. Hibari strode over, making Tsuna back into the arm of the couch, and making Hibari think of a frightened rabbit. Hibari placed a knee on the couch, resulting in Tsuna pulling his legs to his chest, and placed both his hands on the arm of the couch on either side of Tsuna's head. Tsuna swallowed down a Hieeee and tried to keep himself from fainting out of fear. (Who knows what Hibari would do to him then ne?) Hibari was hovering over Tsuna and Tsuna thought he was going to die.

"Uke." Hearing Hibari speak made Tsuna jump in place.

"What?" Tsuna stuttered out.

"That's what you are Sawada, Tsunayoshi. I could explain the definition." Hibari raised his right hand and traced Tsuna's cheek with his fingers. "But I'd rather show you." He then grabbed Tsuna's right ankle and pulled, making Tsuna slide down to lay on the couch with his left leg still bent, his right hanging off the side of the couch.

Before Tsuna could get his bearings, Hibari moved between his spread legs and pinned his arms to the couch, hovering even closer. Tsuna gulped, not knowing what to expect. Hibari smirked down at him because instead of thrashing around or yelling accusations, or in Tsuna's case stuttering, Tsuna just laid there, staring up at him with his big brown eyes full of confusion.

Hibari licked his lips then dove down before Tsuna could even think of anything to say and pressed his lips firmly against Tsuna's. It took a little bit for Tsuna to realize what was going on and when he did his face reddened and his eyes would have fallen out of his head with how wide they were. This reaction amused Hibari and after a few seconds he started moving his lips against Tsuna's to try to get him to react more.

Tsuna just slammed his eyes shut not believing that a guy, Hibari at that, was kissing him. Due to slamming his eyes shut, his mouth also stayed firmly closed which did not please Hibari. He licked Tsuna's bottom lip earning a small whimper but the lips stayed firmly shut so he did one part of what he threatens to do to everyone, he bit Tsuna, well his bottom lip. Tsuna opened his eyes while gasping at the pain. Hibari didn't waste anytime and shoved his tongue in Tsuna's mouth. Hibari wiggled his tongue around and started exploring Tsuna's mouth vigorously. Tsuna was making muffled noises and had his eyes clamped shut again. Hibari's tongue ran into Tsuna's tongue and coaxed it to play with his. Hibari felt Tsuna trying to turn his head away and realized he should let the boy breath, so with one last lick to Tsuna's tongue he pulled away. Tsuna gulped in air when Hibari let up and panted heavily. He kept his eyes closed but then cracked them open to see Hibari. Hibari looked down at Tsuna as he was breathing.

"Breathe through your nose, Tsunayoshi." After saying that he promptly pressed his lips against Tsuna's and once again pushed his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. This time he attacked Tsuna's tongue with his own right away. Tsuna had his eyes shut tight again and wasn't sure what to do but when Hibari started caressing his tongue the sensation jolted his senses. Tsuna tentatively started moving his tongue and before he knew it he was lost in the sensations brought about by Hibari.

When Tsuna started kissing back, Hibari started undressing him. He had to break the kiss to get the uniform vest off of Tsuna but was satisfied to hear a whine from the boy at the loss. Once he got the vest off and threw it far from them he resumed the kiss and undressing the boy. Hibari realized that he had to grab something from his desk before he could get to the main event so he broke the kiss again and quickly walked, as best he could, over to his desk. He glanced over at Tsuna and smirked at his work.

When the pleasure induced fog in Tsuna's mind cleared away some he realized a few things. One) He was cold, two) his chin was wet, and three) he was hard. He looked down at himself to see why he was cold and saw that his school vest was missing, his button up shirt was wide open, and his pants and school slippers were on the floor. So he was just lying on the couch wearing his blue boxers with happy clouds on them and his socks. Before he could get up and grab his clothes Hibari was back on him.

"Hibari-san! Why are you doing this?" Tsuna said a bit panicked while placing his hands on Hibari's shoulders intending to push him away. Hibari raised an eyebrow at the fact that Tsuna was trying to push him away. He didn't like that he couldn't get closer because of them. To remedy this, Hibari pressed his hand against the tent in Tsuna's boxers. Tsuna gave a small cry and reflexively pushed his hips up into the hand creating more friction.

"Did you not want to know what an uke was?" Hibari was moving his hands in small circles and then removed his hand to pull off the boxers.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna snapped out of the pleasure-induced fog again when he felt his boxers slowly coming off. He managed to grab Hibari's wrists before the hands pulled any lower. He off handedly noticed that Hibari's school shirt was unbuttoned and for being in a lot of fights Hibari had a flawless chest. Hibari looked at Tsuna with a cool stare that made Tsuna quail in fear.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. My name is not the answer to the question I asked." Hibari said lowly. He then grabbed the hands holding his wrists and held them in one hand while pulling the boxers off with the other. Tsuna squirmed and tried to hide himself but Hibari was still between his legs. "But I request that you call me Kyouya, especially when you scream out in pleasure."

Tsuna froze at that sentence and felt his face practically glowing with heat. He was thinking how could anyone say that with a straight face? Tsuna averted his eyes from the piercing gaze and saw Hibari's free hand unfastening and unzipping his own pants. Tsuna finally saw the bulge in Hibari's pants and with a jolt realized he was still hard and very naked.

"Hibari-san! Stop! What are you doing?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at Tsuna and shoved his pants and boxers down with his one hand, then somehow managed to unscrew the bottle of oil he retrieved from his desk. Without spilling a drop, he coated three of his fingers but realized he couldn't replace the cap so he released Tsuna's hands, which immediately went to his shoulders to push him off again. Hibari closed the bottle and pushed it off the couch, then grabbed Tsuna's wrists again.

"I told you to call me Kyouya." Hibari stated firmly as he was circling Tsuna's entrance with an oiled finger.

"Hiba- Eeee!" Tsuna squealed when Hibari thrust the oiled finger into him.

"Do not make me repeat myself herbivore." Hibari said while wiggling his finger to relax the muscles more.

"Kyo... Kyouya." Tsuna said with slight hesitance. "What are you doing?" He asked while stuttering. Hibari started thrusting his finger and when he felt it was good enough, added a second. Tsuna tensed at the slight pain.

"Relax or this is going to hurt a lot more than it should." Hibari said as he kept pushing his fingers in. Tsuna tried relaxing and found it didn't hurt as much but then thought why was he relaxing when he doesn't want this? (So he thinks)

"Kyouya! What are you doing?" Tsuna managed to gather his courage and yell at the prefect, demanding an answer. Once he saw the steely eyes staring at him blankly he curled up in fear.

Hibari was looking at Tsuna in amusement. Hibari's fingers were moving smoothly in and out because Tsuna's mind was thinking about other things, so he started scissoring them.

"I suppose since I'm teaching you through actions I should also explain what I am doing. Pay attention Tsunayoshi. What I am doing to you now is preparing you. You are not a woman so you do not secrete your own fluid so some form of lubrication must be used. If not, then it will be painful for both parties involved, especially the uke. I am using my fingers to stretch you for receiving me, the seme, because if I didn't then it would be excruciating for you, well at least now since you are a virgin. Maybe after more sessions you won't need stretching. We'll have to see about that. Any questions?" Hibari managed to add a third finger while lecturing and watched Tsuna's face. He could tell Tsuna had a lot of questions but he was impatient to get to the good part.

Tsuna was busy absorbing everything and trying to process what was being said. One thought that popped into his mind was Hibari would look good wearing glasses while lecturing. He also realized that Hibari was getting impatient so asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Is it painful?" Hibari kept his fingers in the boy but released his arms, which just stayed where they were held down.

"It is, at first. Especially the first time but once I hit this," Hibari pushed his fingers in then crooked them up, "then you'll be begging for more."

Tsuna bucked up in pleasure and barely heard what Hibari said. He was about to say something but Hibari kept pushing against that spot inside him until he realized Hibari's fingers weren't moving, he was pushing against them. He flushed in embarrassment and kept himself from moving.

Hibari was greatly enjoying the show and was disappointed when Tsuna stopped but when he removed his fingers, he heard the small whimper Tsuna made. Hibari reached down for the bottle of oil, poured a small amount into his hand, and then coated himself liberally.

Tsuna was staring as Hibari coated himself and felt panic start to set in. He brought his hands up again to try to push Hibari away but Hibari bent down and suddenly bit the skin around his nipple making Tsuna cry out at the pain and forget about his panic, his hands falling to his sides. Hibari started licking where he bit, soothing the pain away while licking closer to the nipple that was slowly hardening. While doing this he positioned himself at Tsuna's prepared entrance and steadily pressed in. He looked up through his bangs and saw Tsuna grimace so he started sucking on the nipple. Tsuna made a strangled sound not knowing how to react. He felt pleasure but the stretching, no matter how slow Hibari was going, still hurt.

"Relax." Hibari mumbled against Tsuna's chest and then licked over to the neglected nipple. He was more than halfway seated in Tsuna but the boy was tensing up too much so Hibari reached down and started stroking Tsuna's cock. The boy let out a small groan of pleasure and relaxed more, letting Hibari sheath himself all the way. Hibari sat there and panted against Tsuna's chest. The boy was so tight and hot.

Tsuna panted while staring at the ceiling. He never felt so full before. He could feel Hibari's heartbeat inside him. Hibari, Kyouya was inside him. For some reason this thought turned him on and without thinking about it his body ignored the pain and pushed back against Hibari wanting him to move.

Hibari looked up at Tsuna surprised but smirked when Tsuna looked at him. With that he slowly started rocking his hips back and forth. Tsuna still felt discomfort but it wasn't as bad as the very start, plus it helped that Hibari was attacking his mouth with vigor and, this time, he was willingly participating. Hibari tried to pull out more but Tsuna's legs, that managed to wrap around his waist, limited his movement so he broke the kiss and grabbed the leg on his left side and pulled it until he was holding it in the crook of his elbow.

Hibari pulled out more and thrust back in just as slowly but Tsuna's other leg couldn't keep its grip so slipped off the couch. Tsuna's face scrunched up in discomfort because he wasn't that flexible. Hibari gave a little huff of annoyance and grabbed Tsuna's other leg. He then pulled out halfway and thrust back in quickly thinking that was a good punishment. Tsuna gave a little whine but was getting more comfortable. Hibari set an easy going pace, rhythmically pushing in and out of Tsuna.

Tsuna was panting softly. He wasn't feeling immense pleasure but he wasn't feeling any pain. Plus looking at Hibari like this was an amazing sight to see. The prefect's eyes were closed, his brow was furrowed in concentration and his mouth was slightly open panting softly. Tsuna's eyes looked down further and saw the flexing of muscles in the prefect's stomach. How they'd tense then relax. Tsuna didn't know how but he felt blood flow into his cheeks at the sight knowing and feeling why the muscles were doing that.

Hibari opened his eyes wondering why the herbivore wasn't making any noise. He glanced down and saw that the boy was blushing while glancing at his stomach? Hibari gave a little huff of amusement and then shifted the boy's legs onto his shoulders.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari wondering what he was doing when he felt Hibari pull almost all the way out and then slam back in, grazing his prostate. Tsuna, not expecting that, arched his back and let out a small moan in pleasure. Hibari shifted and pulled almost all the way out again and slammed back in, this time hitting Tsuna's prostate dead on, making Tsuna practically scream. Hibari kept up this rhythm, relishing the noises Tsuna was making. He bent down, folding Tsuna in half, and started biting around the herbivore's neck. Tsuna tilted his head back while moving into Hibari's thrusts.

Then Hibari thrust in but instead of pulling out, ground down into Tsuna, rubbing the head of his cock against Tsuna's prostate. Tsuna wailed in pleasure and started to call out 'Hibari' but Hibari bit down hard on his shoulder, interrupting. He ground down again and this time Tsuna called out 'Kyouya,' making him hum in approval.

Hibari let go of Tsuna's shoulder, licking up the blood he drew. He put his hands next to Tsuna's head and pushed up, hovering over the younger boy, and started back up a steady rhythm. His thrusts were long and deep, every so often hitting Tsuna's prostate, driving the younger boy steadily closer to the brink.

Tsuna felt so hot. He wanted more but he didn't know how to voice it but in incoherent moans and gasps. Tsuna scrunched up his face and bit his lip but had to open his mouth to get air into his lungs. He panted and let out a pitiful whine that made Hibari look at him.

"Oh? Have something to say?" While saying this he started to slow his thrusts down. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at Hibari trying to tell him to move faster with just his eyes. Hibari, being Hibari, knew what he wanted but waited for Tsuna to actually say it. Even though he was torturing himself as well he started to slow down more. It didn't help when Tsuna kept thrusting his hips up trying to make him go deeper. Tsuna couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"More!" The sudden yell from Tsuna surprised Hibari and apparently his surprise lasted longer than Tsuna wanted. "More Kyouya! I... I want it deeper. I want more faster..." Hibari let out the breath he was holding once Tsuna's little outburst was over. He smirked down at Tsuna.

"Deeper and faster? All you had to do was say that from the start Tsunayoshi." Hibari drew out the name and then without further delay repositioned himself and catered to Tsuna's demands, not that Hibari was complaining. As Hibari pounded into the boy below him he felt his end approaching rapidly due to all the teasing he put Tsuna, thus himself, through. "You better say my name when you come Tsunayoshi or I'll bite you to death." Hibari panted out as he reached between them and started stroking Tsuna's cock, while at the same time speeding up his already fast thrusts.

Tsuna shook his head side to side wanting to relieve the pressure but wanting to keep feeling pleasure. After a very hard hit to his prostate and a nice squeeze on his cock, he arched up feeling every muscle in his body tense. And then he was melting.

Hibari inhaled quickly when he heard Tsuna moan out his name as he came. With a few more hard thrusts he sheathed himself fully and came deeply inside Tsuna letting out a low groan. Hibari had both hands back on the couch while his hips kept twitching forward. Once he felt drained he shakily lowered himself so his elbows supported him and his head was on Tsuna's chest. Eventually, Hibari lifted himself up and glanced down at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked ravaged. His hair was messier than usual, his face had a healthy flush, his lips were bruised and full, he was sweaty, and he was still softly panting. Hibari gave a smug smirk at a job well done. He gently pulled out of Tsuna, hissing softly when Tsuna's muscles reacted by squeezing around him trying to keep him there. Hibari gently placed Tsuna's legs on the couch and went over to his desk.

Tsuna was looking at the ceiling in a daze. He felt like he melted into the couch. He could vaguely feel other things like the texture of the couch or that his shirt was uncomfortably bunched under his back but he felt way to good to care. He heard something click and then some sounds of rustling. Tsuna finally snapped out of his pleasured daze when he felt fluid trickling out of him and saw Hibari standing at the end of the couch looking down at him. He blushed when he realized that it was Hibari's cum and that Hibari was watching him like a hawk. He tensed up and felt more cum drip out of him. He snapped his legs together and tried to curl into a ball but Hibari stopped him from doing that by grabbing one of his ankles. Tsuna looked up at Hibari and started to tremble a little.

"Relax herbivore. I'm just going to clean you." Hibari knelt on one knee and wiped cum off Tsuna's chest with a damp handkerchief and then moved it in between Tsuna's legs. Tsuna turned his face away to stare at the couch as Hibari ran the handkerchief over his hole. He gasped when he felt the tip of a finger push the handkerchief in a little. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Hibari smirking at him, making him tense up. He was startled when he felt something moving up his legs but saw that Hibari was putting his boxers back on so Tsuna helped by raising his hips up.

Hibari leaned his face closer to Tsuna's and said with a bit of a teasing note in his voice, "Thank you Tsunayoshi." Hibari then pressed his lips against Tsuna's. Tsuna shook a little but his eyes fell shut and he felt himself pushing into the kiss. Before it became heated, Hibari pulled away liking when Tsuna tried to follow his lips. Hibari then stood up resisting the temptation that was Sawada, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna shyly looked at Hibari and realized the prefect still wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were still undone. His vision was obscured by something and realized it was a blanket. Only when he lowered it to look at Hibari did he realize how tired he was. Before he knew it, he curled up and fell asleep.

Hibari finished buttoning up his shirt and looked over at Tsuna. His eyes softened just a little at how cute the boy looked curled up. He opened the window a crack to let the smell of sweat and sex dissipate. Making sure he looked presentable, Hibari strode towards the door, unlocked it, looked at Tsuna one last time, then left the room, locking the door on the way out. He had some annoying herbivores to warn to stay away.

Tsuna nuzzled his face against whatever he was laying against but scrunched his face up at the feel of a scratchy fabric instead of his soft pillow. He blearily opened his eyes and just saw that back of a couch. He could hear a pen scratching against papers on a wooden surface. He rolled onto his back and grunted when a small pain in his back made itself known.

"Awake?" Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard that voice. He sat up quickly but groaned when a more intense pain shot up originating from his ass, making him flop back down on the couch. Hibari gave a little huff of amusement, then set his pen down and stood up from his chair, grabbing some items from his desk.

Tsuna was staring at the ceiling. With the pain came the memory of how that pain came about. He didn't know how he felt emotionally. He squeaked when Hibari appeared next to him. Tsuna closed his eyes not knowing what to expect. Hibari sighed at the frightened herbivore in front of him.

"Here. You'll need this." Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Hibari holding aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He quickly took the items, so as not to enrage Hibari, and popped the pills in his mouth and drank the water. Hibari took the glass away from Tsuna and put it on his desk, leaning against it to look at him. "You slept for quite a while. School ends in a few minutes. I told the other herbivores that are always around you that you will meet them after school at the gates. I suggest you get dressed quickly otherwise I will punish you."

Tsuna looked at the clock on the wall when Hibari told him what time it was and was amazed he slept that long. He also felt relief when Hibari told his friends to stay away but of course, Hibari being Hibari, had to throw a threat in there. Before he could thank Hibari or respond the school bell chimed. He heard doors opening and could hear the rumble of students escaping the confines of the stuffy classrooms. Hibari was just staring at him with a cool gaze. "Maybe you want to be punished Tsunayoshi."

Before Hibari could push off from the desk Tsuna jumped off the couch, almost falling over from pain the aspirin couldn't mute and weak legs, and hurriedly put his pants back on, along with his school slippers. He buttoned his shirt up but felt like he was forgetting something. Before he could figure it out Hibari was standing in front of him. He tried to stutter something out but Hibari just grabbed his chin and claimed his lips. Tsuna felt himself melt a little but as soon as the kiss started it stopped.

Tsuna was left gaping like a fish at the prefect. Hibari placed a finger on Tsuna's bottom lip and languidly traced it. Tsuna reacted by closing his mouth but that just resulted in Hibari's finger trapped between Tsuna's lips. "You shouldn't leave your mouth open unless you want something put in it Tsunayoshi." With that statement, Tsuna's face exploded with color. His brain had a mental shut down. Tsuna felt as if he was going to faint. Hibari's chuckle snapped him out of it though. "Didn't I tell you to go? I don't want that loud herbivore to come barging in here and breaking school property." Tsuna squeaked and jumped away from Hibari.

Tsuna for some reason bowed at the prefect and went to the door. He pulled on it but it wouldn't budge and since he was so frazzled he didn't think to unlock it so he kept pulling on it. Hibari walked over and reached around Tsuna, making Tsuna tense up, and unlocked the door. Before Tsuna could open the door and run for it Hibari whispered in his ear, "Next session you can practice with your mouth." Tsuna shuddered but once the door was open he bolted out of the reception room.

Hibari closed the door and gave another chuckle. He walked over to the window and, after a few minutes, saw the herbivore limp out to his friends. Once he couldn't see them he returned to his desk, picked his phone up off Tsuna's forgotten school vest, and flipped the phone open. He went to a picture file and entered a password. The first picture he saw was of Hibird wearing a miniature bow and headband. The second picture was of a dazed Tsuna on the reception room couch with his shirt unbuttoned and only wearing his boxers and socks. The picture after that was of Tsuna sprawled on the couch naked, except for socks, cum covering his stomach and dripping out of his hole. He gave a satisfied hum and was thinking that he couldn't wait to teach Sawada, Tsunayoshi another lesson about what an uke is.


	3. Chapter 3 Lemon

WARNING: YAOI LEMON GUY ON GUY ACTION

This is 8027. YamaTsuna

You're Such an Uke ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Reborn. That belongs to Akira Amano.

Tsuna was sitting at the coffee table next to his bed staring at the papers strewn about in front of him. He was holding his head in his hands while trying to make sense of what was on the papers. He hated homework. He wished he had someone here to help him with it but Gokudera called saying something about another mission and how sorry he was and Reborn was out on the town with Bianchi. He started his homework about five minutes ago and he already had a headache. He was wishing for something or someone to save him.

"Tsu-kun! Telephone!" Maman called up to Tsuna. Tsuna looked up towards the ceiling in thanks to whomever felt like giving him a little bit of luck and ran to get the upstairs phone in the hall.

"I got it mom!" He yelled down the stairs after turning the phone on. "Hello?" Of course he wondered who was calling him now.

"Ah Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said surprised.

"Ha ha. Remember how I said I was going to come over to get help with homework?" Tsuna didn't remember that but he got used to everyone waltzing into his house and doing whatever so he just said yes.

"Well my pops suddenly got a huge party. It was kind of unexpected so he needs all the help he can get until some more workers come in."

"Oh…" Tsuna couldn't help but sound a little disappointed. Company would've been nice. Yamamoto picked up on that.

"If you want, you can come over and every time there's a lull I'll come up and study with you."

"Really?" He perked up at that. He never really hung out at Yamamoto's before.

"Ha ha! Yeah. It might be late when I have to stop though."

"That's alright. I could sleep over. Unless that would be a bother." Tsuna never actually went to a sleepover before and he would be excited to but it was a bit unplanned. Plus he didn't like burdening others.

"That's a great idea! Just bring your school clothes and stuff. I don't have to worry about the time if you sleep over." He could hear how happy Yamamoto was and that made him happier.

"Great! Let me just get all my stuff together and I'll be at your house in about twenty minutes." He couldn't help but smile happily.

"Alright. See ya then."

Tsuna hung up and walked into his room. He shoved all his schoolwork into his school bag then grabbed another bag for his clothes. He made sure he had everything he would need and headed downstairs. He placed his bags by the front door and found his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, is it okay if I go to Yamamoto's house? He's helping his dad out but we are going to study together. And then is it okay if I sleep over there?" His mother looked at him and then got a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Tsu-kun! Of course you can go to Yamamoto's house. And even sleepover! Oh my Tsu-kun is growing up!" She went over and hugged him.

"Mom!" He was a bit embarrassed but hugged her back. She let him go and then walked over to the picture of him, his dad, and her and started talking to the picture, telling his dad how proud of Tsuna she was. Tsuna just sweat dropped and walked over to the front door. He yelled that he was going but before he could leave his mom stopped him and handed him a box to give to Yamamoto and his father. He then walked happily to Yamamoto's.

When he made it to the sushi place he walked in and saw everyone hustling and bustling, preparing for the party. He wasn't sure where to go.

"Yo Tsuna!" He looked over by the sushi bar and saw Yamamoto. He trotted over and looked at Yamamoto inquiringly.

"Hello Sawada-san." Yamamoto's father managed to great him even though he was preparing all the sushi.

"Hello. My mom wanted me to give this to you." He set the box down on the counter. Since his father was busy, Yamamoto opened it. It was homemade sweets made by Nana.

"Oh! Your mom's sweets are the best! We have to hide these from everyone though. Pops I'm gonna take Tsuna and these upstairs." Yamamoto started to lead Tsuna towards the kitchen and showed him a staircase hidden behind some curtains.

"Alright Takeshi. I'll call for you when I need you most."

Tsuna followed Yamamoto up the stairs and found himself in a nice little living room area. He took his shoes off and placed them on the rack next to the door. There weren't too many decorations but you could tell guys lived here. Yamamoto placed the box from Nana in the small kitchen area and led Tsuna to his room. It was what Tsuna expected; baseball posters, cards, equipment, even videotapes of baseball, everywhere.

"Ha ha. Sorry it's a little messy." Yamamoto blushed a little while clearing the table of videos and magazines.

"I don't mind." He placed his overnight bag next to Yamamoto's bed and set his school bag by the cleared table.

"How long do you have up here?" He sat down by the table and started taking out books and papers. He had to straighten out a few papers because he literally stuffed everything in his bag.

"About half an hour." Tsuna blinked up at Yamamoto as Yamamoto scratched the back of his head embarrassed. Yamamoto grabbed his school bag and dumped it on the table. "I guess we better get started then yeah?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna just nodded and they started in on their homework.

They only got halfway through a worksheet, a very short worksheet, when Yamamoto was called down. Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna and told him if he got thirsty to just grab a drink from the fridge or a snack from the cupboards. Tsuna just nodded and tried to work on the worksheet himself. He managed to get through that worksheet and half of another one. Whether he got the answers correct or not, he'd find out in class.

He could hear the people downstairs laughing and talking, so it was amazing he even kept working. He was staring at one problem and couldn't concentrate on it because some woman downstairs kept laughing obnoxiously. He was trying to ignore her and work on the problem. He just ended up with a headache so he decided to take a little break and get a drink.

Yamamoto came back up while he got a drink, making Tsuna jump and spill the water he got, since Yamamoto seemingly appeared right behind him. Instead of resuming work Yamamoto told Tsuna what the party was for and what was going on. Before they knew it Yamamoto had to go back down. Tsuna started homework again and got a little more done before he started to get a headache again. He laid his head down on the table and shut his eyes, trying to block out the karaoke going on downstairs. 'Since when did this sushi bar have karaoke? And won't the neighbors complain since it's so late at night?' Were his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

Tsuna woke up to someone shaking him. He gave a little groan but opened his eyes. He realized he was still on the table and sat up, grunting at the soreness in his neck and back. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at who was shaking him.

"Sorry Tsuna. You looked relaxed there but I knew you'd be sore. I don't know how long you were asleep for." Yamamoto said smiling at him. Tsuna just yawned and nodded, stretching to get rid of the soreness and looked at the time.

"I was only asleep for about half an hour. Are you finished?" Yamamoto nodded and said some workers came in so he was off the hook. They started working on their homework a little more. Almost finished, Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and just stared at him. Tsuna realizing he was being stared at looked at Yamamoto.

"What?" Tsuna asked. He was worried he did something or Yamamoto needed help.

"You never told me what an uke was Tsuna." Yamamoto stated. Tsuna's eyes widened and he fought to keep a blush off his face, he didn't succeed but luckily for him Yamamoto was looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Why do you ask now?" Tsuna stuttered out.

"Well I forgot about it because it came up, what? A week ago? But then today Hibari-san came up and reminded me about it." Yamamoto said.

"Ehhh? Why'd he remind you?" Tsuna asked incredulously, after managing to get rid of his blush, he blushed even more when he was reminded about what happened last week.

"Well he asked me if he wanted to show me what an uke was and I was tempted to but I had baseball practice. Ha ha. So I thought I'd just ask you." Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna was looking at Yamamoto with wide unbelieving eyes.

"Wait. So you're saying that Hibari-san asked if _you_ wanted _him_ to 'show' you what an uke was?" Tsuna asked slowly trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yup." Yamamoto answered simply. Either Hibari videotaped what happened between them and was going to show Yamamoto or Hibari was going to do to Yamamoto what he did to Tsuna. Thinking about either of those made him think very perverted thoughts. Yamamoto was looking at Tsuna worried. Tsuna's face was red and he kept shifting in his spot.

"Tsuna? You okay?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna just sputtered out nonsensical words making Yamamoto even more worried. "Is it that bad of a thing?" Yamamoto said looking at Tsuna like a confused puppy.

"No!" Tsuna yelled loudly making Yamamoto jump. Tsuna took a deep breath to calm down. "I mean, no. It's not bad it's just the context." Tsuna said not wanting to worry his friend.

"What to you mean?" Yamamoto asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Well uke is a type of personality or demeanor. But it also applies to, uhm." Here Tsuna lost his almost calm and kind of flailed trying to think how to word it. "Positions!" Tsuna said.

"Positions? Personality? Eh?" Yamamoto asked still confused. Tsuna just realized he was getting hard from thinking about the positions he was in with Hibari. He looked at Yamamoto and realized the other boy was still lost. He knew he'd just have to spell it out.

"Submissive. Uke is submissive." Tsuna finally blurted out. Yamamoto if anything looked even more confused.

"I still don't get it Tsuna." Yamamoto said, offering Tsuna an embarrassed smile. Tsuna just let his head fall against the table. He could think of one way that Yamamoto would get what he was saying. But he wasn't only thinking with his brain at this point. "Sorry." Yamamoto said feeling a little bad for not catching on. Tsuna shook his head and started to crawl around the table towards Yamamoto.

"Sorry Yamamoto. I just can't seem to say it so I guess I'll try to show you. And, I can't really see you as an uke." Tsuna said shyly. He kneeled in front of Yamamoto and put his hands on the baseball nut's shoulders. "And please don't hate me." Tsuna said pleadingly. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in confusion.

"What are you talking about Tsu-" Yamamoto's sentence was cut off by Tsuna's lips pressing against his making his eyes widen in surprise. Yamamoto focused on what he could of Tsuna's face and saw that the boy's eyes were shut tight. He also realized that Tsuna's lips were trembling against his.

Tsuna, feeling that Yamamoto wasn't really reacting, pulled his face and hands away and looked down at his lap. He was scared Yamamoto was suddenly going to push him away or say there was something wrong with him and never want to speak to him again.

Yamamoto saw Tsuna looking down at his lap and saw that he was trembling in fear. He didn't like that. Yamamoto gently rested his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, making the boy jump but not look up.

"Tsuna? Does kissing have something to do with being an uke?" Yamamoto asked quietly. Tsuna nodded his head. "So the uke always kisses someone?" Yamamoto asked again. Tsuna shook his head in the negative. "The uke always kisses the seme?" Another nod. Yamamoto was getting tired of guessing but he didn't want to scare Tsuna away. He then thought of a way to get Tsuna more comfortable. "Tsuna." Yamamoto said suddenly making Tsuna peek through his hair to look up at him but he didn't lift his head up. Yamamoto placed his other hand under Tsuna's chin and raised his face up. Before Tsuna could hide his face Yamamoto leaned in and kissed him.

It was just a simple kiss like the one Tsuna gave Yamamoto but Yamamoto's lips weren't trembling. Tsuna tensed up but let himself relax into the kiss. Once Yamamoto felt Tsuna relax he pulled away. Tsuna blinked his eyes open and stared at Yamamoto while Yamamoto gave Tsuna his trademark grin.

"Kissing me still doesn't tell me much Tsuna." Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed he still didn't get it.

"I know." Tsuna stuttered out. "It was just to see how you'd react. What an uke really does is… uhm…" Tsuna spluttered and thought he might as well just say it considering that Yamamoto didn't mind when a guy kissed him. That was a good indicator that Yamamoto wouldn't react too badly. Right? "The uke is the bottom when two guys are having sex." Tsuna blurted out, slurring the whole sentence together. He had his eyes closed tight and he could feel his cheeks start to heat up. He opened his eyes when he didn't hear Yamamoto say or do anything.

Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion once again. He didn't understand anything Tsuna said except for the words 'uke,' 'guys,' and 'sex.' The last one was what confused him. He thought he'd never hear that from Tsuna. His mind supplied him with another word he heard and that was 'two.' So 'uke' and 'two guys' equals 'sex?'

Tsuna watched his friend intently. He could see Yamamoto's brain working trying to understand what he just said. He was hoping his friend heard yet hoping he didn't hear what he said. Tsuna bit his lip when Yamamoto made a weird face. It was a mix between an 'Oh I get it!' and an 'Are you serious?' type of look. Guess Yamamoto put two and two together. For some reason Tsuna felt his stomach lurch. He then gulped.

"Maybe I should go." Tsuna said quietly as he started to back away from Yamamoto. He felt a little numb and only hoped Yamamoto acted the same tomorrow as he usually did. Before he fully stood, a hand caught his wrist making him practically have a heart attack.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said seriously, making Tsuna almost hyperventilate. "I still don't get it." Tsuna fell on his face and felt his eyebrow twitch while Yamamoto did his nervous laugh. "All I got was that it has something to do with sex between guys." Yamamoto said smiling at his collapsed friend. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto with a dull look and then sighed.

"The uke is the bottom during sex." Tsuna said slowly, getting tired of acting like an uke already. He guessed Hibari-san was right in that regard. Not that the prefect was ever wrong. Yamamoto made an 'oh' in acknowledgement.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place Tsuna. Ha ha." Yamamoto said smiling brightly at the brunette. Tsuna wondered why he didn't say it like that at first too. "I guess we should finish up our homework yeah?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded and crawled back over to his side of the table. They were quiet as they finished up the last remaining problems when all of a sudden Yamamoto slammed his hands on the table and looked at Tsuna with wide eyes. Tsuna hiiied and jumped away from the table. After a few seconds of Yamamoto staring at him he calmed down a little and was about to ask if the other boy was all right but Yamamoto spoke before him.

"You had sex with Hibari-sempai?" Yamamoto half exclaimed and half asked. He had too many thoughts running around his mind but that one stood out the most. Tsuna gaped at Yamamoto but then his face lit up like a red Christmas light. Yamamoto just kept staring at him and Tsuna wasn't sure if he should answer but he thought he might as well so nodded in the affirmative. Yamamoto's eyes widened. Tsuna had sex with Hibari-sempai. Tsuna had sex. Sawada, Tsunayoshi had sex. That thought was just mind-boggling. He never really thought about sex before because he had baseball, swordsman training, and Tsuna. Okay that last thought was a little odd to him. Another question then popped in his head. "Wait how?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked still blushing like mad.

"How did you guys do it? You're not a girl so there's no place to… you know?" Yamamoto asked, blushing a little himself. Tsuna thought he would pass out with all the blood rushing to his head. But seeing Yamamoto blush like that made him feel a little better. He also thought Yamamoto looked kind of cute. Could he actually say it to Yamamoto? Every way he thought about saying it made it sound so horrible. Why was Yamamoto so inquisitive now?

"Yamamoto can't you just look it up online?" Tsuna asked pleadingly wondering why he didn't think of that in the first place. Yamamoto blinked at his friend and then gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I could but I share a computer with my pops. And he'd wonder why I was looking at two guys having sex." Yamamoto said blushing even more. Tsuna groaned. He knew if he told Yamamoto to just drop it that his friend would but it would bother him. Tsuna scooted back, leaned against the side of Yamamoto's bed and looked at his lap in frustrated embarrassment. Yamamoto crawled around the table, sat next to Tsuna, and said, "If you don't want to tell me I don't mind Tsuna." Yamamoto felt bad for embarrassing the other boy.

Tsuna jumped a little when Yamamoto sat down next to him. He brought his knees up to his chest while looking up at the taller boy. Tsuna said, "I'd like to tell you but I don't know how to say it." Yamamoto nodded and patted Tsuna's head.

"Well if you don't know what to say, you could just show me. What was the saying? Actions speak louder than words." Yamamoto said happily, grinning down at Tsuna. Tsuna squeaked a little. Did Yamamoto want Tsuna to show him what he did with Hibari or did Yamamoto just want to be shown what an uke was? He was getting confused. Why did it feel like they were going in circles?

"Yamamoto? Do you want to know what an uke is or do you want to know what Hibari did?" Tsuna asked slowly, ignoring the blush that grew on his face. He was getting tired and slightly irritated. When that happened he became more bold and open. Yamamoto blinked down at his friend.

"They aren't the same question?" Yamamoto asked a little baffled. Tsuna just let a sigh out.

"No. An uke is apparently me. My type of personality. Probably my type of characteristics too." Tsuna said dully.

"Oh so someone cute, small, and kind that you just want to either hug or bully?" Yamamoto asked smiling. Tsuna was nodding without really listening but finally registered what Yamamoto said.

"Hey!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto just laughed and pulled Tsuna towards him in a one armed hug. Tsuna pouted but let himself be hugged.

"I admit I am still curious about what Hibari did." Yamamoto said looking down at Tsuna. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto and realized how close they actually were. Yamamoto was still hugging him. Before Tsuna could move away Yamamoto leaned in and kissed him. Tsuna froze for a second but hesitantly kissed back. He gasped when he felt a tongue brush his lips letting the tongue enter his mouth. Yamamoto ran his tongue around Tsuna's mouth not hesitating at all. Once they broke apart for air Tsuna realized he was laying on the floor next to the bed with Yamamoto pining him down. His arms were wrapped around Yamamoto's neck while Yamamoto stared down at him. Before Tsuna's mind could comprehend and process something to say Yamamoto swooped back down and gave Tsuna a dominating kiss. Tsuna dug his fingers into Yamamoto's shoulders trying to not get swept away but Yamamoto's enthusiasm had him moaning into the kiss. His body moved on its own wrapping a leg around one of Yamamoto's legs and thrusting his hips up, rubbing his arousal against Yamamoto's hip.

Yamamoto groaned while thrusting against Tsuna. The friction felt amazing. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Tsuna who was trembling under him. Tsuna's fingers flexed not sure whether to pull Yamamoto back down or wait for the other boy to do something.

Yamamoto saw Tsuna's shirt riding up showing the boy's stomach but he also noticed the boy's peaked nipples through the shirt. He dragged a hand up Tsuna's side, pushing the shirt up to his neck, and stared at the nipples. He remembered hearing some of his teammates talking about things they've done to their girlfriends or seen in porn. He wondered if the same thing applied to boys so he leaned down and licked one of the nipples. He felt the fingers on his shoulders flex a little so he sucked on it to see if he'd get a better reaction. That time he got Tsuna to arch into him and groan. He moved his other hand over to play with the other nipple enjoying the sounds Tsuna was making and the way the boy was moving.

Yamamoto managed to get Tsuna's and his shirt off but once they were off Tsuna wrapped his arms back around him, pulling him down. Yamamoto groaned when his bare chest touched Tsuna's. He leaned down and sloppily kissed Tsuna. Tsuna enthusiastically returned the kiss while starting to thrust his hips again. Yamamoto had to pull back because he needed to breath and his pants were becoming uncomfortable. Yamamoto pulled Tsuna's hands away from him and placed them next to the brunette's head then sat up, ending up straddling Tsuna's leg. He stared down at his panting friend and he felt his cock twitch at the sight.

Yamamoto saw the bulge in Tsuna's pants and decided to help his friend out. He quickly unzipped and unbuttoned Tsuna's pants and pulled them down as far as they could with him on Tsuna. He then quickly undid his own pants and decided to roll off Tsuna so he could take them fully off. Before Tsuna could sit up Yamamoto had taken his and Tsuna's pants' off and was back on top of him rubbing his whole body against the brunette's. Tsuna moaned and latched his arms back on Yamamoto. As Yamamoto ground Tsuna harder into the carpet he managed to think about the conversation they were having and let up on his thrusts.

"Tsuna, how did Hibari have sex with you?" Yamamoto asked in a hushed voice. Tsuna blinked hazily but released one of Yamamoto's shoulders to then run the hand down his stomach to in between his legs. Yamamoto watched the hand and furrowed his eyebrows when Tsuna moaned quietly. He moved his own fingers to where Tsuna had his and pressed down. He realized where he was pressing when he felt the opening clench and unclench through Tsuna's boxers.

Instead of being disgusted Yamamoto stared at his fingers while they prodded at Tsuna and felt his cock throb in want. He gulped and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna had his arm thrown over his eyes but was making little noises of enjoyment.

"Tsuna can I do it with you?" Yamamoto asked quietly. Tsuna peeked out from under his arm at Yamamoto while his face grew redder. Yamamoto just gave him a kind smile and Tsuna felt himself relax. He took his arm away from his face and nodded at Yamamoto giving him a small smile. Tsuna sat up and moved back a little.

"Do… Do you have any lotion or oil?" Tsuna stuttered but managed to get out. Yamamoto nodded and stood up to get something out of his bedside drawer. While he was doing that Tsuna sat Indian style in the middle of the bed. After a few minutes Yamamoto pulled something out of the drawer.

"Ha ha it was really hidden. I barely use it." Yamamoto said happily showing Tsuna what he was holding. It was a tube of lube. Tsuna stared at his friend in disbelief. "Ah my old man gave it to me after he gave me 'the talk' but I've been to focused on other things." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head while flushing a bit in embarrassment. Tsuna smiled back. Yamamoto climbed on the bed and sat facing Tsuna. "So what do I do with it?" Tsuna bit his lip and looked off to the side.

"I have to be prepared." Tsuna mumbled out. He was starting to get embarrassed. Yamamoto realized when Tsuna got embarrassed he started to become un-aroused. Without thinking he moved his hand and placed it on the bulge in Tsuna's boxers, giving it a squeeze. Tsuna gasped and snapped his gaze to Yamamoto. Yamamoto just smiled and kept rhythmically squeezing.

"How?" Yamamoto asked taking his hand away and making Tsuna whine a bit. Tsuna lay back and stretched his legs out on either side of Yamamoto. He fingered the hem of his boxers while looking up at Yamamoto shyly. Yamamoto decided to make things easier for Tsuna so he quickly pulled off Tsuna's boxers, making the brunette yelp, and then took his off as well. Once he sat back down his eyes roamed Tsuna's body.

Tsuna was staring at Yamamoto. He didn't look as large as Hibari but he was still a growing boy. He finally remembered what Yamamoto asked so he picked up the lube. Yamamoto looked at him curiously.

"Uhm you need to prepare me with your fingers." Tsuna said while holding the lube out for Yamamoto. Yamamoto tilted his head to the side again then smiled.

"Show me." Yamamoto said a little too happily in Tsuna's opinion. Tsuna stared at his friend in disbelief but saw that Yamamoto was serious. Some how he knew his friend would get him to do it some how so he fought down his embarrassment and decided to just go for it.

Tsuna fumbled a bit with the lube but managed to open it. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He coated his fingers with lube and then handed the tube to Yamamoto for him to close. He then rubbed his fingers together to warm up the cold lube as much as possible. He bent one of his legs up and held his thigh with his dry hand. He placed a finger at his entrance and rubbed some lube on it. While doing this he shyly looked away but glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye. He breathed in, mentally told himself to relax, and then slowly pushed a finger in until the first knuckle. He wiggled the tip of his finger and swirled it around making sure to spread the lube around then gently started to push his finger in deeper.

Yamamoto watched entranced as Tsuna prepared himself. He nearly groaned when Tsuna added another finger and started scissoring them. For some reason he was jealous of the fingers in Tsuna and yet turned on beyond belief. He knew he'd have to calm down or he'd be finished right when he got to the best part. He couldn't help his hand from moving as he nudged the opening with his own finger and then slowly pushed it in with the other two. He heard and felt Tsuna gasp and glanced up at his friend's face. Tsuna was looking at him wide eyed and was blushing. He looked back down when he felt Tsuna's fingers leave so he pushed another one of his fingers in. He watched adamantly as his fingers disappeared and then reappeared. He copied Tsuna by scissoring his fingers apart but he also twisted his wrist making his fingers spin in Tsuna.

"You're so hot inside Tsuna." Yamamoto stated sounding matter a fact but with a hint of awe in his voice. "You're squeezing my fingers so tight." Tsuna covered his face with his arms releasing his leg in the process. It was so embarrassing hearing Yamamoto say that. "You're making a shlck shlck sound." Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna felt his face turn red. Why must Yamamoto translate everything into sound? "Tsuna?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. "Can I put it in now?" Yamamoto asked a little breathless. Tsuna nodded slowly and pulled his arms away from his face. He then grabbed his thighs under the knees and pulled his legs up.

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna. He really liked what he saw. He also really wished he had a camera right then. He rubbed his hands up and down the outside of Tsuna's thighs while he got closer. Once he was close enough, he guided his cock to Tsuna's entrance. He could feel Tsuna trembling so he gently rubbed Tsuna's stomach. Once he felt the trembling lessen he nudged against Tsuna in warning and then pushed. There was too much resistance so he pushed a little harder ending up sheathing himself fully in Tsuna.

Tsuna arched up in pain not expecting his friend to just dive in like that. Yamamoto groaned and curled forward. He didn't think it would be this pleasurable. His hips started rocking on there own and he heard Tsuna try to say something but the pleasure blocked out anything Tsuna was saying.

"Takeshi!" Tsuna yelled as loud as he could. He tried telling his friend to slow down but nothing seemed to register. Once he practically screamed Yamamoto's first name it snapped the boy to his senses.

Yamamoto's eyes widened and then focused on Tsuna. He finally registered the teary pain filled eyes, the fingers digging into his arms, and the flagging erection of the other boy. Yamamoto didn't know if he should pull out or wait.

"Tsuna! Tsuna what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked a little panicked. If he knew it would hurt his friend he wouldn't have suggested doing this. Tsuna let a breath out and relaxed.

"You need to go slow at first." Tsuna said quietly. He saw guilt and a little sorrow in Yamamoto's eyes. He also felt Yamamoto start to lose his arousal so he clenched. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he let out a breath. "You can move now Takeshi." Tsuna said smiling a little. Yamamoto looked down at him in disbelief.

"But you…" Yamamoto said unsure. He looked down at Tsuna's flaccid cock. Tsuna blushed but brought a hand down to stroke himself back to hardness. Yamamoto just stared blankly. He then got a determined look on his face, took Tsuna's hand away, and replaced it with his own.

Tsuna gasped and looked down. He couldn't stop himself from squirming in pleasure. He heard Yamamoto's breath hitch and felt the throbbing in him. He realized that his squirming was clenching his muscles.

"Move. Takeshi." Tsuna panted out. Yamamoto couldn't disobey so he started rocking his hips, slowly this time. He realized that he wasn't actually pushing all the way in though because of the angle Tsuna was at. So he moved more forward sliding his knees under Tsuna's butt. It was a better angle and he was able to sink balls deep into Tsuna.

Tsuna mewled at the feeling of having more pushed in and the angle but his legs were uncomfortable. He lifted his legs up and hooked his hands under them again but this resulted in him almost slipping off Yamamoto. Yamamoto caught him by the waist. Yamamoto then thought about it and then looped his arms under Tsuna's legs. Tsuna's knees rested in the crook of Yamamoto's elbows. Tsuna let go and lay back against the bed. Yamamoto grinned at him and resumed thrusting.

Tsuna clenched the sheets under him and blushed. The way Yamamoto was holding him he felt embarrassed because he felt spread out. With Hibari he had his legs wrapped around him. Like this it felt like he didn't have as much control. For some reason thinking about Hibari at a time like this made him feel a little guilty. But when Yamamoto readjusted his hold and thrust in, the thought of Hibari left his mind.

Yamamoto started thrusting faster and harder. He pulled his arms up, adjusting Tsuna's legs, and when he thrust in he felt Tsuna jolt. He looked down at Tsuna worried he hurt the other boy but saw the pleasure in Tsuna's eyes. So he experimentally thrust at that spot again. When he managed to hit it he watched Tsuna arch his back and mewl in pleasure. His eyes narrowed in determination now that he found something that made Tsuna feel pleasure. He was also wondering how many sounds he could get Tsuna to make.

Tsuna arched his back and started thrusting against Yamamoto as much as he could. Apparently Yamamoto discovered his prostate. He knew he forgot to tell the other boy something. He let out a loud moan when Yamamoto directly hit his prostate and quickly clamped his mouth shut. There were still people downstairs.

"Tsuna. I can't hold out for much longer." Yamamoto panted out. He could see that Tsuna wasn't there yet. The brunette just needed a little more stimuli. Unfortunately if he moved his hand it would drop one of Tsuna's legs and he'd lose his rhythm. Tsuna seemed to know what he was thinking because he reached down and started jerking himself off. Yamamoto groaned at the sight and started pounding into Tsuna. After a few more thrusts he slammed into Tsuna and released with a groan of Tsuna's name. Tsuna gasped at the feeling of being filled. He released with a gasp of Yamamoto's first name. Yamamoto moaned at the feeling of Tsuna clenching around him and at the sight of Tsuna cumming.

Yamamoto gently let go of Tsuna's legs and leaned over the other boy. Tsuna was panting hard and had his eyes closed but opened them hazily when he felt Yamamoto close to him. Yamamoto was panting, not as hard as Tsuna, and when he saw the other boy looking at him he gave him a beaming smile. He then leaned down and gave Tsuna a quick kiss. Tsuna just gave his friend a tired smile and closed his eyes.

Yamamoto sat back up and slowly pulled out of Tsuna, making the brunette scrunch his face up. He quickly stood up but winced as his knees cracked. He hobbled over towards his baseball bag to grab a towel he was going to take to practice tomorrow and poured some water on it from his water bottle. He then turned and walked back to the end of his bed. He stared at the now sleeping brunette who was curled up like a cat. He smiled at the sight but knew he had to disturb his friend when he went to clean him.

Yamamoto placed a knee on the bed. The bed moving made Tsuna curl into a tighter ball. Yamamoto's eyes zeroed in on the entrance that his cum was leaking out of. He saw the trail it made down the brunette's butt cheek and saw a small puddle of his cum on the duvet. He kept staring at Tsuna's butt and felt himself lick his lips. He could also feel himself hardening again. He finally managed to force his eyes away when Tsuna shifted. Yamamoto wished he had a camera. He thought about his phone but the girls in class liked to take his phone and add their own numbers to it. He didn't want to embarrass his friend like that. So he took one last long look at Tsuna like that and then proceeded to clean the brunette and himself up. He put boxers on as well as on Tsuna, pulled the duvet and sheet out from under the brunette, lay next to Tsuna, and pulled the sheet over them. Tsuna turned and cuddled into Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

-Next Morning-

Tsuna yawned for the nth time since waking up this morning. Yamamoto had morning practice and had apologized for getting him up so early.

Yamamoto told him that if he wanted he could sleep in for an hour and then go to school or get up now and go home. Tsuna didn't want to deal with Yamamoto's dad by himself after last night and he certainly didn't want to see Reborn so he just told Yamamoto he'd go with him. He said he'd probably watch Yamamoto practice or just head to his classroom and see if it was open. Yamamoto had stared at the brunette for a bit and then suddenly hugged him and told him how happy he'd be if Tsuna watched him practice. Tsuna blushed but smiled at Yamamoto.

Now they were walking, in Tsuna's case limping, to school. Yamamoto was happily humming which amused Tsuna. He knew he could've felt worse but Yamamoto gave him some painkillers and his dad made them breakfast. Tsuna finally got to eat breakfast without children trying to steal his food. Yamamoto's dad also made him lunch.

They finally made it to the school gate and headed towards the sport fields. Tsuna was about to ask Yamamoto if he should put his stuff in their classroom and then head to the bleachers when Hibari suddenly appeared in front of them. Tsuna squeaked and jumped back. Yamamoto just smiled. Hibari raised an eyebrow at Tsuna. Probably wondering why he was there so early.

"Herbivores." Hibari said blandly.

"Good morning Hibari sempai." Yamamoto practically chirped. Hibari's eye twitched a little at the happiness emitting from Yamamoto. Tsuna sweat dropped at his friend.

"You're here early herbivore." Hibari stated staring at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped.

"I came to watch Yamamoto." Tsuna said meekly while looking away from Hibari and blushing. Yamamoto smiled happily and looped an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna's blush deepened.

"Why were you limping?" Hibari suddenly asked making Tsuna's face turn tomato red. Hibari also noticed the slight blush on Yamamoto's face.

"Tripped." Tsuna stuttered out. Hibari didn't believe him. He could see from how they acted what happened. Hibari swiftly moved until he was right in front of Tsuna and held the boy's chin. Tsuna gasped and stared at Hibari wide-eyed.

"You're lying. I bite people to death when they lie." Hibari said silkily. Tsuna paled. "But perhaps I should punish you. We do have that second lesson after all." Tsuna almost fainted from the word punish but looked at Hibari in confusion. Lesson? Hibari smirked at Tsuna while Yamamoto looked back and forth between them.

"Remember your first lesson Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blinked and then his eyes widened as he gaped at Hibari. Hibari pushed his thumb into Tsuna's mouth resulting in Tsuna immediately closing his mouth. This just ended up trapping Hibari's thumb. Tsuna flushed in embarrassment but looked at Hibari in confusion. "This is what your second lesson will entail. But just imagine my thumb as something else." Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tried to pull his head away but couldn't move back because of Yamamoto still holding him. Yamamoto was staring at the thumb in Tsuna's mouth. He seemed to know where Hibari was going with this. "Still can't guess herbivore? Then imagine it was something of mine that has been in you." Hibari said losing some patience. He pulled his thumb away from Tsuna's mouth. Yamamoto adamantly watched as the saliva coated thumb left Tsuna's mouth with a small pop. Hibari then leaned in and whispered in Tsuna's ear loud enough for Yamamoto. "Or I could say something of Yamamoto, Takeshi's that has been in you." Tsuna's eyes nearly fell out of his head and when the meaning finally hit home he skittered away from Yamamoto and Hibari, flushing like a sunburned lobster. Tsuna looked side to side and then darted towards the front of the school.

"Classroom… stuff down… first." Tsuna yelled out not turning to face the other two. Hibari glanced at Yamamoto who was giving him an embarrassed smile. Hibari looked towards the direction Tsuna took off and smirked.

-Omake-

Yamamoto bowed towards Hibari and went to head towards practice but Hibari caught his arm.

"I'm guessing you know what an uke is." Hibari stated. Yamamoto coughed but nodded the affirmative. "So I don't need to show you." Yamamoto's gaze snapped to Hibari. He quickly shook his head. "Pity." Hibari said letting go of Yamamoto. He then started walking away while Yamamoto just stared at his back.

"Are you really going to punish Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked before he could stop himself. Hibari stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Would you like to join him Yamamoto, Takeshi?" Hibari asked smirking. Yamamoto just gaped at his sempai not sure exactly what he was asking. Did he want to teach him what he was going to teach Tsuna or did he want him to watch what Tsuna did? Either scenario made him blush. Hibari gave a little huff of amusement. "Maybe you can join us another lesson." Yamamoto just stared dumbfounded as Hibari walked away.

Author's note: There 3rd one out. I hope you liked it. Thank you for waiting. I feel like I should cut some of the start.

Thank you all for reading.

Next chapter will be GokuTsuna.


	4. Chapter 4 Lemon

You're Such an Uke chapter 4

5927 GokuTsuna

WARNING: Yaoi Guy on Guy action. Lemon and fluff. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sawada. You're a friend of Gokudera correct?" Tsuna looked up at his teacher and blinked in slight confusion.

It was the end of the school day and he was packing up like the rest of the students. It had been about three days since his sleepover with Yamamoto and about two days since he last saw his friend Gokudera. At first he thought it was another mission but Reborn said Gokudera had no mission at the moment. He realized the teacher was still staring at him so he quickly nodded.

"Please take these homework assignments and notes to him." The teacher said setting a packet of papers on his desk. Tsuna nodded again in understanding but realized he didn't know where Gokudera lived. He was about to ask the teacher when he saw the post-it on top with an address. He watched the teacher walk away and quickly put the packet of papers in his book bag. He didn't like the way some of the girls were looking at it.

As he was walking out the school gates he pulled the post-it out. Living in Namimori all his life he knew exactly where to go. He was amazed though because if he wanted to get there faster he had to take the bus. Gokudera lived on the other side of the shopping district, probably in one of the apartments. Even though Gokudera lived so far from school he still walked with Tsuna to school every morning?

He got out at the stop closest to Gokudera's place and then quickly set off to find the right building. When he found the right one he was a little surprised to see it was a regular apartment. For some reason he imagined Gokudera living in a huge condo on one of the top floors. He shook his head and proceeded to the third floor.

Once in front of Gokudera's door, he checked and double-checked the post-it praying that the teacher gave him the correct address. He finally got up the courage to knock. When he didn't hear anything he knocked a little harder. He heard a thump and a muffled curse and jumped away from the door when it was swung open.* Gokudera had his lips pursed as if ready to cuss out whoever was bothering him but whatever he was going to say died on his lips when he saw Tsuna.

"T-tenth?" Gokudera asked hesitantly. Tsuna smiled at his flustered friend. Gokudera looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He was wearing sweats, a white tee shirt, and his hair was messy. He wasn't wearing any of the accessories he usually wore except for the Vongola ring.

"Hey Gokudera-kun. I'm sorry for coming over without calling." Tsuna said and then bowed apologetically. Gokudera waved his hands in front of himself frantically.

"There's no need to apologize Tenth. I should apologize. I have not been the best right-hand man lately." Gokudera practically yelled and then started bowing himself. Tsuna just sweat-dropped and tried to get the other boy to stop.

"It's fine Gokudera. I admit I got a little worried. You usually say something…" Tsuna mused to himself not noticing Gokudera's expression drop.

"I am truly honored that the Tenth would think about me and worry." He said while dropping onto his hands and knees and bowing until his head touched the ground. Tsuna just sighed, unfortunately used to Gokudera doing this.

"Please Gokudera. You don't have to bow." Tsuna said. Gokudera instantly jumped up.

"Yes, Tenth!" Tsuna felt his eye twitch at the volume of Gokudera's voice and looked around expecting to see a few neighbors looking out at them. Gokudera saw him looking around and thought something different. "Forgive me Tenth. Please come in. You're so smart to keep your guard up. You never know when enemies will attack." Gokudera ushered Tsuna in and then closed and locked the door. "I'll make some tea." Gokudera said happily. Before Tsuna could say anything Gokudera was already in his kitchen area. Tsuna shrugged, said 'Pardon the intrusion,' took off his shoes and then made himself comfortable at the table in the middle of the room.

Gokudera's apartment was very basic and plain. It had a bathroom, bedroom, and living/dining area with kitchenette attached. There weren't any decorations. There wasn't even any clutter. It was as if Gokudera barely lived there. He caught a peek of Gokudera's room and saw a rumpled bed and a few clothes lying on the floor but this apartment felt too impersonal.

Tsuna jumped a little when Gokudera set a hot cup of tea in front of him. He thanked Gokudera and sipped at it while Gokudera got comfortable across from him.

"So what brings you out here Tenth?" Gokudera asked giving Tsuna his full attention. Tsuna sweat dropped and grabbed his school bag to take out the packet of paper.

"Since you've been absent lately, Sensei asked me to give you the class notes and homework." Tsuna said as he slid the packet over to Gokudera. Gokudera glanced down at it and Tsuna saw a flash of disappointment. "And I also came to see if you were ok." Tsuna quickly added while looking off to the side. Gokudera's face lit up.

"I'm great Tenth! Even better now that you came out here to see me! Thank you for taking the time and giving me the notes and assignments!" Gokudera said while bowing and almost hitting his head on the table. Tsuna just waved his hands in front of himself.

"I don't mind Gokudera. And I got to learn where you live so now I'll try to come over more often." Tsuna blurted out. Gokudera froze and looked up at Tsuna. Tsuna was about to ask if that was all right but before he could get it out Gokudera's eyes turned star struck, which freaked Tsuna out a little.

"Really? The Tenth wants to come over more? I'd love that!" Gokudera said excitedly. Tsuna could easily imagine Gokudera having a dog tail and it wagging wildly. Tsuna laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to hang out somewhere where there aren't children constantly getting in the way." Tsuna stated. Gokudera nodded his head with that star struck look still in his eyes. Tsuna wondered if the other boy even registered what he said. After a few more seconds of Gokudera staring at him he coughed a little to try to break Gokudera out of his weird state. He thought about saying he should head out but instead he asked, "Why have you been out of school Gokudera? You haven't gotten sick have you?"

Gokudera finally snapped out of his daze and, when he registered the question, he looked away from Tsuna. Tsuna wasn't sure but he thought Gokudera looked ashamed. Maybe he was just skipping? Tsuna wished he could do that. Gokudera abruptly stood up and then moved so he was next to Tsuna. Tsuna was having a little déjà vu moment except for the fact that Gokudera was a foot away from him. Gokudera bowed down.

"Forgive me, Tenth!" Gokudera said very seriously. The seriousness scared Tsuna.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. Gokudera looked up at Tsuna with a very intense look.

"Due to me not being the best right-hand man your chastity was put in jeopardy. Because of this, I shall eliminate those that did unspeakable things to you and then eliminate myself." Gokudera said solemnly. Tsuna stared at him as if he had just escaped from a mental institution. Chastity? What did Gokudera mean by that? Eliminate whom?

"Eliminate who? And please don't eliminate yourself. We talked about this Gokudera." Tsuna stated sternly. Gokudera gave Tsuna a kicked puppy look but went back to being serious.

"The prefect and the baseball idiot. They must be destroyed." Gokudera practically growled. Tsuna was confused. What did those two… chastity… Tsuna's face exploded with color as he gaped at Gokudera. Gokudera's eyes widened as he panicked. "Tenth! Are you alright?" Tsuna opened and closed his mouth but finally managed to blurt something out.

"How did you know?" Tsuna squeaked out. Gokudera stopped panicking and looked at Tsuna.

"The day the prefect took you away to supposedly tell you what an uke and seme were, when I got home I looked them up." Gokudera said. Tsuna's eyes widened. He should've realized that the ever-studious Gokudera would have looked into it. "When I found out what they meant I put two and two together. Yes, it could've been likely that you were 'bitten' but you were limping differently then you normally do." And leave it to Gokudera to notice that detail. "I would've gone to eliminate him immediately but unfortunately I had some missions that had to be taken care of." Gokudera said disappointedly as he stared at the floor.

"But how did you know about Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked hesitantly when Gokudera was quiet for too long. Gokudera looked back up and Tsuna could practically hear the grinding of the silver haired boy's teeth.

"Three days ago, you limped in class and I assumed it was the prefect but you had slept over at the idiot's house. I know because I went to walk Tenth to school but the Tenth's mother told me where you were. Plus the way the baseball idiot was acting gave it away." Gokudera walked on his knees towards Tsuna, grabbed his hands and held them up. "I am so sorry Tenth. Because I wasn't there those barbarians touched you in ways that only your special person should touch you. I shall get revenge for you." Tsuna felt himself blush at Gokudera being close, holding his hands, and what he said. It was sweet but he really didn't want Gokudera to attack the other two.

As Tsuna stared into Gokudera's eyes he just now realized how pretty they were. He was used to brown or black eyes since he lived in Japan but there was something about Gokudera's green eyes that made him not want to look away from them. He blushed more at the thought but didn't try to look away, especially with the sincere way Gokudera was looking at him.

"Go- Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna stuttered out quietly. Gokudera blinked and realized he was still holding Tsuna's hands. He went to let go but Tsuna held onto them. Gokudera blushed a little.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked. He gulped at the way Tsuna was staring at him. He only saw Tsuna gaze that intensely when he was in battle or was serious about something. He was hoping he wasn't in trouble because he hadn't eliminated those two bastards yet. But he'd understand if Tenth didn't want him to be his right-hand man anymore because of it.

Tsuna was actually thinking about what Gokudera said when he berated Yamamoto about being a bad seme all those days ago. Even though they were talking about something they hadn't known about at the time. But ignoring that fact, Tsuna was wondering if Gokudera really was a gentle lover. He felt himself blush more, if that were possible, at thinking of the word lover. He could see Gokudera as a gentle lover though. Even though the boy was a rebel at school and was rough around the edges, he was kind of sweet in a way. He refocused on Gokudera and saw the silver haired boy giving him a nervous look, as if Tsuna was going to decide his execution.

"Ne Gokudera?" Tsuna started. He was going to ask an embarrassing question but maybe he could get Gokudera's mind off revenge against Yamamoto and Hibari-san. "I have a question for you." Tsuna lowered their hands so they were resting on his knees. Tsuna noticed Gokudera gulp and he smiled reassuringly at the boy. "If you were my seme, would you really be gentle?" Gokudera froze. It looked almost like the boy's brain short-circuited. Tsuna gave the boy a minute but when Gokudera just kept staring at him he squeezed the hands in his. That broke Gokudera out of lala land.

"T-tenth!" Gokudera stuttered out. He wasn't expecting that question out of his precious Tenth. Tsuna was staring at him inquiringly and all he could do was sputter. If he were the Tenth's seme that would be a dream come true. He felt his hands squeezed again so he stopped sputtering to gather himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Of course I would be gentle if it were the Tenth." He peeked an eye open and saw a small smile, along with a healthy blush on the other boy's face. He opened both his eyes and smiled as well. He then froze and wondered why he was asked that. Usually he wouldn't question the Tenth but he really wanted a reason.

"Tenth, why did you ask me that?" Gokudera asked a little on the blunt side. He watched as the Tenth bit his bottom lip cutely. His hands were finally released as Tsuna went to fiddle with the hem of his jacket. Gokudera's hands felt cold without the Tenth holding them.

"Well… before we knew what seme and uke really were you said you'd be a gentle seme, as apposed to Yamamoto. So I just wondered…" Tsuna said staring at his lap. Tsuna peeked up at him through his bangs and said, "I can easily see Gokudera-kun as a gentle lover." Gokudera gaped at Tsuna and then blushed heavily while covering his mouth and looking away. Before Tsuna could look down in embarrassment at what he said and how Gokudera reacted, Gokudera starting talking.

"Tenth. I am honored you'd think of me like that." Gokudera said and would've bowed but he was too close to Tenth. He looked up and stared straight into the Tenth's eyes. He felt his breath catch for some reason. "I would also be very honored to be considered the Tenth's lover." Gokudera said, not realizing what he was saying until after he said it. Before he could retract what he said he saw the Tenth pout. That pout had him staring at the brunette's lips intensely.

"Gokudera-kun. What if me, Tsuna –not the Vongola Tenth- wanted you as his lover? Would you still be gentle?" Tsuna asked a little petulantly. Tsuna saw Gokudera open and close his mouth a few times. Tsuna felt himself pouting even more. He knew Gokudera practically worshipped him as the Tenth but sometimes he wished Gokudera would see him as a person, as No Good Tsuna. Even though he hated that name. He wondered if the silver haired boy even saw the real him or just saw Tsuna the way he wanted to. Thinking like this depressed him. He looked at Gokudera and saw him with a furrowed brow, as if he was trying to figure out an extremely hard problem. Tsuna sighed and went to get up. One of his hands was immediately caught once he started moving.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and what he saw surprised him. Gokudera's eyes were wide as if he just had a brilliant idea or an epiphany. He waited for Gokudera to say something but the silver haired boy continued to stare at him. "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. Still Gokudera didn't say anything. This was starting to worry Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun if you don't say something I'm going to leave." Tsuna said while tugging on his hand to free it from Gokudera. Tsuna was suddenly tackled to the ground, making him make his signature Hieeee.

"Tenth!" Gokudera suddenly shouted while straddling the brown-haired boy. Tsuna gave him a freaked out look. "It would be an honor to be the Tenth's lover. But it would be amazing to be Tsunayoshi Sawada's lover." Gokudera said seriously while staring straight into Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna gaped at Gokudera and when his words registered he felt his eyes getting misty. He blinked a few times to get rid of the excess moisture and then smiled up happily at Gokudera. Gokudera finally said his name. Gokudera also said that it would be amazing to be his, not the Vongola Tenth's, lover. Tsuna's face erupted with color. Before he could blurt anything out his lips were suddenly covered with Gokudera's. He gasped in surprise but quickly relaxed into the, surprisingly, very gentle kiss.

Tsuna could feel Gokudera shaking a little so he brought a hand up to Gokudera's face. This seemed to relax Gokudera. They kept giving each other gentle kisses. Tsuna wanted more so he placed his other hand on the back of Gokudera's neck and pulled the other boy forward and deepened the kiss. He felt Gokudera freeze at first but then enthusiastically return the kiss. They reluctantly parted when they both felt their lungs burning.

Gokudera stared down at the Tenth, no, at Tsuna. Tsuna's cheeks were flushed, either out of embarrassment or shortness of breath, Gokudera wasn't sure. Tsuna's eyes were half lidded and his lips were slightly puffy and moist. Gokudera could feel himself getting very hot from that sight alone. Combine that with kissing Tsuna… Since Tsuna pulled him down he had balanced himself by placing his hands on the floor next to Tsuna's head. He finally realized he was still straddling the boy, practically pinning him down. He was too scared to move though because his pants had gotten a little tight and he didn't want Tsuna to notice.

Tsuna stared up at Gokudera in a slight daze. Kissing Gokudera felt amazing and he wanted to kiss the other boy more. Even now his fingers were itching to reach up and pull Gokudera into another kiss. He finally realized Gokudera was fidgeting while blushing heavily. Did kissing him embarrass Gokudera that much? Tsuna realized the position they were in and looked down to see how close they really were. Gokudera was practically lying down on top of him.

He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to act up around Gokudera. Maybe it was because he wanted Gokudera to see him, not as the Tenth but as Tsuna. So without really thinking about it, he bent his leg up so his thigh rubbed against the slight bulge in Gokudera's pants. He felt Gokudera tense and saw the boy's eyes widen then snap shut.

"Te- Tsu… na?" Gokudera stuttered. He missed the smile that Tsuna gave in response to his question. Gokudera managed to open his eyes and look at Tsuna.

"It's okay, Gokudera." Tsuna said quietly, trying not to blush too much. He lowered his leg, hearing Gokudera let out a breath of relief, but then he pulled Gokudera's hips down against his own. Tsuna's eyes shut, letting out a small moan as he arched his hips up to rub the matching bulge in his pants against Gokudera. "See?" He asked breathily while looking at Gokudera through hooded eyes.

Gokudera was too stunned to make any noise as Tsuna rubbed against him. He lowered his head so his forehead was touching the ground next to Tsuna's head. He was panting and trying not to make too much noise so he could hear all the sounds escaping Tsuna. Since he was now pressed against Tsuna he could feel the boy shivering and realized it was his panting in the boy's ear that was doing that. Without conscious thought, Gokudera tilted his head and nibbled on the boy's earlobe. Tsuna gasped and clung to him tighter. Gokudera's neck started to get uncomfortable and he sat up quickly, startling Tsuna.

"We can't do this here!" Gokudera said as he got off of Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him aghast wondering it Gokudera was going to stop what they were doing. Instead he squeaked when Gokudera lifted him bridal style and walked to his bedroom. Gokudera gently placed Tsuna on his bed and then stood there looking unsure of himself. For some reason this made Tsuna smile indulgently at the silver haired boy. To help him figure out what to do, Tsuna took his uniform vest off and dropped it off the side of the bed. Before he could unbutton his white shirt Gokudera stopped him by gently grabbing his hands and placing them on the bed. Gokudera had straddled him again.

With deft fingers, Gokudera started unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt and kissing the skin being revealed underneath. When Gokudera's lips kissed against Tsuna's stomach he could feel the boy quivering. He looked up at Tsuna who was biting his lip. Gokudera pushed the shirt out of the way and peppered butterfly kisses all over Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna couldn't handle it and started squirming while trying not to giggle. This made Gokudera grin widely. He went back up to Tsuna and kissed him on the lips.

Tsuna happily kissed Gokudera while tugging on the other boy's shirt. Gokudera quickly pulled off his shirt and then resumed kissing Tsuna. Tsuna ran his hands up and down Gokudera's back, loving the feel of their bare chests pressing against each other. Gokudera pulled away once again, making Tsuna groan at the loss but then he squeaked when he felt his pants being tugged off. He glanced down at Gokudera and raised an eyebrow when Gokudera lifted his sock clad foot in the air. The other boy pulled the sock off while looking at Tsuna and then leaned down and kissed the top of his foot.

"Gokudera, don't do that! My foot is gro-" Tsuna started but cut himself off with a gasp when Gokudera sucked on the arch of his foot. He looked at the silver haired boy stunned. He started squirming when Gokudera licked the pad of his big toe and then scraped his teeth against it. He tried to tell Gokudera to stop but all he did was make a small whining sound. Instead of stopping, Gokudera proceeded to give his other foot the same treatment.

Gokudera knew what he was doing was odd but the sounds Tsuna was making made it worth the oddity. While researching he came upon some techniques recommended for the bedroom. It made him blush to read but he was finding it coming in handy right now.

He started kissing down Tsuna's leg. Once he reached the back of the knee he started licking and sucking on it enjoying the surprised moans and gasps from Tsuna. He kissed up Tsuna's inner thigh, as far as he could until the boy's boxers got in the way. He gently set Tsuna's leg down and then tugged the boxer's off, with Tsuna's help. He didn't think he'd enjoy the sight of a naked boy on his bed but the sight in front of him…

Tsuna wasn't sure if he should curl up or just lay there for Gokudera who seemed to be eating him up with his eyes. He decided to sit up and try to tug Gokudera's pants off. That snapped Gokudera out of his stupor as he helped get rid of his pants and boxers. When Tsuna's eyes saw what Gokudera was packing he was amazed. He thought Yamamoto was big but Gokudera seemed to have him beat. Must be because he was foreign. Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized that they were still growing boys. He reached a hand out and lightly touched Gokudera's cock, feeling it twitch against his hand. Gokudera just watched silently with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"Te- Tsuna, may I… er…" Gokudera didn't know how he should say it. Tsuna looked up at him with his big brown eyes, making him just want to pounce on the boy.

"Do you have any oil or lube?" Tsuna asked shyly. It's not like it was his first time with someone but he still felt a little embarassment. Gokudera's head nodded so fast Tsuna was amazed the boy didn't get whiplash. He blinked and Gokudera suddenly had a new tube of lube in his hand. "How do you want me?" Tsuna asked. He stared intently as Gokudera's face became even redder. Gokudera coughed but set the tube down as he helped Tsuna into position.

"This position will be the best because I'm not that small and this position is supposed to help lessen the pain." Gokudera said as he urged Tsuna up on his knees. The boy was now on his hands and knees on the bed with Gokudera between his legs. This position was called doggy style, so Gokudera read. He quickly unscrewed the lid off the lube and squeezed out enough to coat his fingers. He made sure to warm it up as much as possible, again something he picked up from reading. "Ready Te- Tsuna?" Gokudera asked hesitantly. He saw Tsuna's head bob up and down so he positioned a slick finger at the boy's entrance.

When Gokudera put him in this position, Tsuna pouted at the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Gokudera but if this position helped lessen the pain then he wouldn't complain. Maybe he'll even be able to walk straight in the morning. He nodded his head when Gokudera asked if he was ready. He inhaled when he felt one finger press into him. It didn't take him long to relax and even the second finger didn't hurt at all. The third finger still stung though. He was going to point out his prostate but Gokudera found it without any prompting. Gokudera really was thorough with his research. His eyes widened when he felt Gokudera push a fourth finger in though. He glanced over his shoulder at Gokudera a little nervously. Gokudera just smiled encouragingly at him.

"I read that you should use three but, like I said, I'm a bit on the large side so I'm going to stretch you as much as possible." Gokudera said almost as if he was explaining a math problem to Tsuna. Gokudera deemed Tsuna stretched enough. He made sure to liberally coat himself with lube. He nudged the head of his cock against Tsuna's entrance and gulped. "Ready?" He asked and again he saw Tsuna nod. Gokudera took a deep breath in and then slowly pushed into Tsuna, exhaling slowly to calm himself down. Every time he felt Tsuna tense he'd stop even though his body was screaming at him to keep moving. When he was finally all the way in Tsuna he stared at the ceiling trying not to move or think about how amazing Tsuna felt or how he was inside the other boy. He let Tsuna get used to him and waited impatiently for a sign that he could move.

Tsuna was amazed Gokudera fit inside him. He felt even fuller then he did with Hibari and Yamamoto. He glanced at his stomach and half expected to see it bulge with how large Gokudera was. His half hard cock, which deflated during penetration, twitched at the thought of being so full his stomach bulged. He flushed in embarrassment at that very perverted thought. He realized that Gokudera was waiting for him so he rocked back. That seemed to be signal enough because Gokudera started rocking in and out of his body.

When Gokudera got to a certain rhythm, he seemed to be looking for his prostate. Tsuna had fallen to his elbows because his arms had gotten tired. He was tempted to tell Gokudera to speed up but the silver haired boy draped himself over his back and started kissing along his neck and shoulders. Also pair that with the fact that he had managed to locate Tsuna's prostate. Tsuna turned his head and managed to kiss Gokudera, making both of them moan happily.

Gokudera felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Tsuna felt way too good. The brunette was giving out little moans whenever he hit his prostate and it was driving Gokudera wild. His hips picked up speed a little and he groaned along with Tsuna. He didn't want to thrust too fast but he couldn't last long. He stopped thrusting and, before Tsuna could do or say anything in protest, Gokudera started rolling his hips. He ran a hand down Tsuna's chest, tweaking the boy's nipples, ran it down the boy's stomach and then took Tsuna's cock in hand. He sucked on Tsuna's neck one more time and then let his hips do what they wanted while working Tsuna with his hand.

Tsuna was about to yell in annoyance when Gokudera stopped thrusting but when Gokudera rolled his hips it resulted in the silver haired boy's cock pressing more firmly against his prostate. He arched into the hand trailing down his chest and stomach and then moaned when it wrapped around his cock. He was expecting Gokudera to keep up the slow tempo but he whined happily when Gokudera started moving his hand fast. He then moaned loudly when Gokudera's hips started to thrust into him hard and fast. Before he knew it his eyes had rolled back into his head as he came with a shout of Hayato. He groaned softly when he felt liquid warmth fill him a few seconds later.

Gokudera collapsed over Tsuna after he came in the boy. He managed to hold himself up from crushing Tsuna but his arms were unstable. He rolled to the side, taking the brunette with him, so he ended up spooning the boy while staying inside him. Tsuna didn't seem to mind since he cuddled back against him. After a few minutes he felt Tsuna shiver. He knew he should grab a blanket but he was comfortable and he didn't want to leave Tsuna, in more ways then one. He held Tsuna closer, trying to share body heat but when he started to shiver he gave out an annoyed sigh. He reluctantly pulled away from Tsuna, kissing Tsuna's shoulder apologetically.

Tsuna curled up when Gokudera left, probably to clean up or hopefully get a blanket. He was starting to get drowsy but unlike past experiences, he was still awake. He glanced over his shoulder to see where Gokudera was and saw him just standing next to the bed, staring at him, well, at his butt. He clenched the muscles in his backside unconsciously making him gasp at the feel of liquid trickling down his cheek. He laid his head back down as his face reddened.

Gokudera had grabbed his comforter and grabbed his discarded shirt using that to wipe himself off. He had to do laundry anyway. He would've gone to get a towel but he wanted to get back in bed with Tsuna as soon as possible. He turned to Tsuna and just stared at the boy's backside. His cum had run down Tsuna's cheek leaving a small stain on his bed, not that he noticed. He mentally groaned when Tsuna's reddened entrance clenched resulting in more of his cum trickling out. He walked forward and gently cleaned Tsuna. He saw brown eyes peaking at him and he smiled. He urged Tsuna to roll onto his back so he could wipe off the boy's front.

Tsuna watched as Gokudera turned off the lights, threw the, what looked like a shirt, over his shoulder and then dragged a comforter onto the bed. Gokudera lay down next to him and threw the comforter over both of them. Tsuna rolled onto his side and cuddled against Gokudera. He placed his hand on Gokudera's face and turned it to face him so he could kiss the other boy. It seemed he had gotten addicted to Gokudera's lips. Gokudera kissed him softly and wrapped an arm around him.

"Goodnight Tsuna." Gokudera said quietly. Tsuna nuzzled Gokudera.

"Night." Tsuna mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Tsuna woke up slowly and lazily stretched. He groaned at the stretch and the slight pain that originated from his backside. It was then his eyes popped opened in remembrance of what happened yesterday. He looked at the bed but didn't see Gokudera. He noticed the time on Gokudera's alarm clock and was amazed he was up so early. Of course they did go to bed quite early last night. Tsuna sat up, wincing slightly. The pain wasn't as bad as the other times but it was still present.

Tsuna looked around and located his boxers. As he stood to get them he caught the smell of food cooking. His stomach growled loudly as he slipped his boxers on reminding him he didn't eat anything last night. He walked out of Gokudera's room with a minimal limp, which made him happy, and found Gokudera in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The silver haired boy looked so focused while cooking Tsuna thought it was cute. He didn't want to startle the other boy so he waited for Gokudera to finish what he was doing.

"Morning, Gokudera." Tsuna said quietly. Gokudera jumped a little but smiled brightly when he saw Tsuna. He quickly walked over and hugged him, pleasantly surprising Tsuna.

"Good morning, Tsuna." Gokudera chirped and then leaned down and kissed Tsuna softly. Tsuna blushed a little not expecting that but happily accepted the kiss. "I'm almost finished with breakfast. If you want, you can take a shower first." Gokudera said still smiling happily. Tsuna nodded and gave Gokudera a quick kiss. Gokudera glanced at the food and murmured a curse as he left Tsuna to go save a pot that was boiling over. Tsuna went to take that shower.

When Tsuna was finished he realized he'd have to wear his uniform from yesterday and considering how it was thrown on the floor it was going to be wrinkled. Hopefully he wouldn't meet Hibari-san today. Wishful thinking, he knew. He put his boxers back on and towel dried his hair as much as possible as he walked out the bathroom to grab his clothes. He looked at the table and saw food set on it but Gokudera was still in the kitchen finishing something up, smelled like omelets.

Tsuna sat at the table after getting dressed and he was right, his clothes were wrinkled. Gokudera had just set the rest of the food on the table and looked at Tsuna a little embarrassed,

"I'm not that good at cooking so I'm sorry if the food isn't good. If it isn't to your liking then I can go out and get you appetizing food." Gokudera said while glancing down at the table. Tsuna was amazed at how vulnerable Gokudera was and was tempted to hug the other boy but instead dug in. Even though the food wasn't perfect; the rice being a bit mushy, the miso soup a little burned, somehow, it still tasted good to him.

"It's great Gokudera. Thank you." Tsuna said smiling at the other boy. Gokudera flushed happily while picking at his own food. Why did it feel like they were a newly wed couple? Tsuna blushed at that thought. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. When they were finished they still had time so Tsuna, against Gokudera's protesting, helped wash the dishes, again feeling like a newly wed couple.

"Oh, I called your house earlier this morning to tell your mother that you slept over. I wasn't sure if you told her where you were or not and judging from her reaction you didn't. She might scold you when you get home. I'm sorry." Gokudera told Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized he did indeed forget to call and tell his mother where he was. He saw Gokudera's head lowered in a bow and the part of him that liked messing with Gokudera popped up.

"It's alright, Gokudera. It was your fault after all, but you were doing a great job of distracting me." Tsuna said teasingly. Gokudera didn't lift his head but he saw the silver haired boy's ears turn red. "We should probably get…" Tsuna stopped himself and paled a little. Gokudera glanced at Tsuna and looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong Tenth?" Gokudera asked while coming closer to the boy.

"I didn't do any of my homework." Tsuna stated as he grabbed his head and started to panic.

"Don't worry Tenth. If we leave now we'll get to school early and I'll help you with your homework there." Gokudera said placating the boy. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and was about to smile when he realized what Gokudera called him, so instead he pouted. Gokudera looked at him confused.

"I like it when you call me Tsuna." Tsuna said as he walked towards Gokudera's door. Gokudera followed after him. Before he could open the door Gokudera hugged him from behind.

"I'll call you Tsuna only when we're alone." Gokudera murmured into his ear making Tsuna blush. Gokudera then kissed his neck and released him. "Shall we go?" Gokudera said happily as he dragged the blushing Tsuna out of his apartment.

XXXXXX

Once they got off the bus at the stop closest to school, they had an hour before school actually started. Gokudera stayed closer than usual. Tsuna was hoping Gokudera wouldn't do anything even more rash. When they were about to pass through the school gate they heard their names being called. Yamamoto ran up to them grinning widely.

"Yo Tsuna, Gokudera. What are you guys doing here so early?" Yamamoto asked as he rested an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. As Tsuna went to answer Yamamoto's question, he was suddenly pulled face first against Gokudera's chest.

"Don't touch or talk to the Tenth so easily!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. This wasn't that odd of an occurrence except for the fact that Gokudera had even more of a deadly aura while glaring at Yamamoto. Yamamoto picked up on the change immediately and his eyes narrowed slightly trying to figure out what was different. Gokudera actually holding Tsuna was different. Usually he'd just be standing in front of the smaller boy. To test, the arm that had been put around Tsuna slowly reached out to touch the brown haired boy again. This resulted in Gokudera stepping back, still holding Tsuna against him, and pulling out a handful of dynamite with his free hand.

Tsuna said Gokudera's name but it was muffled due to his face being pressed against the silver haired boy's chest. He was about to pull his face away when Gokudera moved and subsequently held him even tighter, making him squeak. He finally pulled his face away and glanced towards Yamamoto but paled when he saw the dynamite in Gokudera's hand.

"Gokudera." Tsuna stuttered out. He tried to think of something to get the other boy's mind off Yamamoto when he remembered where they were and why they were so early. "Gokudera." He said louder finally catching said boy's attention. "We should hurry. You know how long I take with homework." Tsuna said, laughing weakly at the end of his statement to try and lighten the tense mood. He kept from flinching when Gokudera's glaring eyes met his but they immediately softened. He eased himself away from the silver-haired boy and prompted him to put his dynamite away.

"You're just lucky the Tenth is so nice, baseball idiot." Gokudera grumbled as he stuffed his dynamite back in his pocket. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and gave him a sheepish smile but made sure to stay between the baseball player and the bomber. Tsuna turned to actually head passed the school gates making sure Gokudera was walking with him. He noticed Yamamoto fall in step with them and remembered the question that was asked.

"We're here early because I went to Gokudera's to give him the notes that he missed and ended up staying over. I kind of forgot to do my homework so we left early so Gokudera could help me here at school." Tsuna said while scratching the back of his head. "Why are you here Yamamoto? Isn't it a little late for baseball practice to start now?" Tsuna asked curiously. He heard Gokudera give an annoyed huff but ignored him. They were finally in the school, walking towards the stairs to get to their classroom. Tsuna thought it was odd that Yamamoto was still following them.

"Ah, I have a meeting for baseball but not practice. It's more like a pep talk/team meeting. I'm just putting my school stuff in the classroom so I don't have to carry it around. Normally I wouldn't because you never know what would happen to it but I trust you guys to watch it." Yamamoto said jovially. Tsuna grinned happily at the fact that Yamamoto trusted him. He opened the classroom door not noticing the death glare Gokudera gave Yamamoto or the subtler glare Yamamoto threw back at Gokudera.

Tsuna sat in his regular seat, Gokudera dragged the desk next to Tsuna closer, and Yamamoto placed his bag on the desk on the other side of Tsuna. Before Tsuna could sit or Yamamoto leave, a heavy aura filled the room. Not deadly or angry, just heavy and powerful. Gokudera growled while reaching for his dynamite, Tsuna squeaked and grabbed one of Gokudera's arms, while Yamamoto just smiled.

"Morning Hibari Sempai." Yamamoto said. Hibari's sharp eyes glanced at each one of them in turn. His eyes dismissed Yamamoto and narrowed in on the brunette struggling to get the silver haired boy under control.

"Herbivores. Why are you here so early? I know you are in no clubs." Hibari asked.

"That's none of your business bastard-" Gokudera started only to get cut off from saying anything else unsavory.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna cried. As soon as Gokudera stopped trying to charge at their sempai he felt it safe to answer the question. "Gokudera is going to help me with my homework and we didn't want to be late for school so we decided to do it here." Tsuna said kind of lamely, again scratching the back of his head.

"Oh?" Hibari asked as he slowly walked forward. It looked more like he was prowling forward though, which made Tsuna nervous. Gokudera, now out of Tsuna's hold, lunged at Hibari who easily hit the silver haired boy across the room with his tonfa.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled about to help his friend but froze when he realized Hibari was standing a few inches from him. He gulped as he glanced up at the steely gaze staring down at him. He heard Gokudera yelling, probably cursing, in Italian so he knew his friend was all right. He took a step back and fell back into his chair, landing hard on his sore butt. He let out a pained yelp and before he could jump up Hibari was leaning over him, one hand braced on his desk and the other on the back of his chair.

"Oh? Getting around, herbivore?" Hibari murmured. Tsuna gulped and looked at him in confusion. What does Hibari mean by getting around?

"Get away from Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, finally free from the desks and chairs that had piled on him.

"Hibari sempai, let Tsuna breath." Yamamoto said from the side, laughing a little humorlessly. So they were both still here.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi. If you don't leave now you will be late for your meeting." Hibari stated, never taking his gaze away from Tsuna.

"Annoying herbivore," Hibari said with annoyance in his voice as his gaze finally left Tsuna's to look directly at Gokudera. "I know the herbivore is tempting, but if you interfere with his studies again then I will bite you to death." Hibari, ignoring the sputtering of Gokudera, looked back at Tsuna and leaned forward. Tsuna shut his eyes afraid yet thrilled at the thought of Hibari kissing him but instead he felt the prefect's breath on his ear making him shiver.

"Be in the reception room at lunch for your second lesson herbivore. If you do not show then I will hunt you down and bite you to death." Hibari murmured in Tsuna's ear. Tsuna bit his lip at the feeling of Hibari's warm breath against his ear and then his eyes popped open and widened at the threat. He gulped and nodded shakily.

With that, Hibari swiftly walked to the door, bypassing Yamamoto, and left. Yamamoto looked back at him and gave him an encouraging smile before he too disappeared out the door.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said loudly, suddenly appearing next to Tsuna and making the brunette jump. "He didn't do anything to you did he? I still need to get revenge for you." Gokudera said solemnly and then glared at the door the other two had left. Tsuna wrapped a hand around Gokudera's clenched fist drawing his attention away from the door.

"I'm fine Gokudera. Let's start. I want to get as much done as I can. Kay?" Tsuna asked, brushing his thumb over Gokudera's knuckles. Tsuna saw Gokudera relax and even blush a little. The silver haired boy nodded and sat down, getting into lecture mode. Before Gokudera actually started talking, Tsuna leaned forward and gently kissed the other boy, after making sure both doors were shut and no one was around of course. Gokudera's blush increased ten fold as he stared at Tsuna. Tsuna felt himself blush slightly but he couldn't help but grin. "Shall we start?"

~Omake~

As Yamamoto was walking to the baseball diamond he was mulling over what he heard Hibari tell Tsuna. All he caught was 'lunch,' 'second lesson,' and 'bite.' He was sure the bite was from Hibari's favorite phrase. But what did lunch have to do with second lesson? Also why did Hibari tell Gokudera Tsuna was so tempting?

He looked up and saw that almost all of his teammates were standing around the dugout. He walked over and greeted everyone and the meeting began. A few minutes in and Yamamoto was bored. The coach was pretty much going over the rules because apparently some of the boys on the team were caught doing something they weren't, thus resulting in them getting kicked off the team. Then the coach started in on the basics of baseball, such as lesson one is this, lesson two is that, so on and so forth, probably to fill up time.

It suddenly clicked in his head what Hibari meant by 'lesson two.' He stared blankly ahead. Hibari was going to 'teach' Tsuna more ecchi things at lunchtime? He remembered that Hibari invited him to come watch and he had to fight to keep the blush from appearing on his face. He snapped out of it when he saw his teammates moving and grabbing their stuff. Apparently the coach was finished and dismissed them.

Yamamoto turned towards the school but he picked up his pace when he saw a lot more students milling around. Was the meeting that long? He suddenly stopped when he saw one of the boys trip and fall backwards. That reminded him that Tsuna yelped in pain when he sat down. It wasn't that far a fall so it wouldn't have hurt much, besides, the brunette's been through worse. Unless he was sore because…

Yamamoto's eyes widened in realization. Did that mean Gokudera had sex with Tsuna? Well that explained why Gokudera was being more intense then usual. He didn't even notice Tsuna limping. So he guessed that Gokudera was indeed a gentle seme after all… Yamamoto grinned to himself as he started walking towards the school once again. Maybe he can hang out with Tsuna after school one of these days. After all, practice makes perfect.

XXXXXXXXX

*Doors in a lot of Japanese residential buildings swing out instead of in.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Soooo after saying I'd get this out about two weeks ago I didn't. But as you can see this is a really long chapter. 12 pages worth. I'm sure Tsuna is a little OoC at some points but he had to be with Gokudera. And I'm sure I made Gokudera a little OoC as well. . You all are the judges though.

Yes I made Yamamoto pervy in the end but I can see him being perverted easily.

WARNING for next chapter. Tsuna might be a lot OoC but I'm not sure yet because the next pairing is 3327. RyoheixTsuna. We know how thick Ryohei is. I've figured out positions but I don't know how to get them to that point. -_- And there will be flashbacks of Hibari and Tsuna's second lesson in the chapter.

And no I have not forgotten about Mukuro. He'll be coming up the next chapter after the next chapter. .;;; I'm not sure if I'll have Mukuro actually have sex with Tsuna because he wouldn't be there per se or do a combo of Mukuro with his illusion vines. If you can't understand that sentence then you aren't perverted enough.

Long A/N is long. I want to thank everyone who is/was watching me for being so patient and faving and watching. I update so sporadically I'd understand why people would stop watching me. ^.^;;; So if you've stuck with me then I am truly, truly happy. =^.^= You people are so awesome. ^/^ ***hides under box** *


End file.
